Mi vida junto a ti
by Angel-chan.Chibi A
Summary: Ella: que ha sido lastimada por el amor de su vida, que este ni siquiera sabe que ella existe, pero ahora ¿Que pasa si por cosa del destino le dan la oportunidad de conquistar al chico que siempre ah amado?... ¿aprovechara esta oportunidad? ¡ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**__**

**¡Hola! Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrió, es algo triste (En su momento) contiene romance, un poco de humor entre otras cosas. Ahora con lo importante; unos datos sobre el fic:**

Autora: A.

**El Título F: **Mi vida junto a ti

**Parejas: **RyoSaku, MomoAnn... entre otras.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Declaimer: **Príncipe del tenis NO me pertenece. Pero el fic si. ****

Nota: La mayoría de veces, el fic será narrada por nuestra protagonista femenina (Sakuno Ryuzaki) como por ejemplo en este capitulo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1 - Introducción.**

**_Mi vida ha sido una total ruina_**

**_¿Quieren saber por que?_**

Pasaron los años y aun seguía enamorada de él, lo seguía queriendo. Era inevitable, siendo el novio de mi amiga Tomoka ¿pueden creerlo?

_**…Pues yo si…**_

Con el tiempo supere esta situación, lentamente. Verlos besándose, era una tortura para mi. No les importaba quien los viera, estaban en su mundo… y digo realmente en su mundo. Al ver como se besaban con frenética lujuria y dios quien sabe hasta donde más llegaban esas "simples e inocentes acaricias"…Aunque no fue necesario preguntarse hasta donde más llegaban, ya que una enérgica Tomoka al día siguiente me contaba que había sucedido después de esos besos (Cosa, que no eran muy agradable para mis oídos).

_**¿Si Tomoka sabia de mis sentimientos?**_

_**…No lo creo…**_

_**Jamás lo descubrió… ni siquiera hasta el final**_

_**¿Por que hasta el final?**_

Pasaron meses y la relación se fue enfriando; Tomoka dejo de sonreír, de ser esa chica enérgica, dejo de contarme sus "Aventuras" con él y, las discusiones. Empezaron, Cada vez más con frecuencia y hasta peor.

_**…Como dicen tarde o temprano, todo se acaba. Nada es eterno…**_

Pasaron los días, anteriormente la pareja, más conocida del Instituto (Ya saben a quién me estoy refiriendo ¿no?) Tuvo la peor discusión y ultima, enfrente del instituto.

**_Después de ese día_**

Tomoka empezó a faltar a clases. No había noticias de ellas y él como si nada. Yo por mi parte me empecé a preocupar, después de pensarlo muy bien, decidí visitarla y como excusa iba para "llevarle la tarea". Al fin llegue a su casa con los libros en mi mano, Toque la puerta y al primer toque nadie respondió, paso un tiempo y nada… ya me estaba impacientado y cuando decidí volver a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica pálida; vestida con una bata blanca, su cabello largo hasta por los hombros estaba descuidado, poco a poco ella levanto la vista, al hacerlo en su mirada había perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba , aparte de esto en sus ojos color avellana estaban rojos e hinchados causante al llanto… horrorizada con lo que veía. Me iba acercar para abrazarla… era lo único mejor que se me ocurrió, realmente no sabia que decir. Pero mis intenciones fueron detenidas ante el acto de la persona que iba socorrer, me arrebato bruscamente los libro que estaban en mis manos que yo, sin aun entender esa actitud. Con la mirada buscaba una respuesta por parte de ella, lo que conseguí… fue una bofetada a mi mejilla derecha y un "te odio". Ante esto, en mi cara se cerró la puerta de un solo portazo.

Aun estaba en shock, me quede mirando donde hace un momento estaba esa persona… ese ser querido. Al rato reaccione al sentir las frías gotas de la lluvia.

_**Estaba lloviendo**_

Y yo… llorando, sin cosuelo. Poco a poco me retire del lugar y a muy duras penas llegue a casa, esa noche. No dormí, solo llore… todo lo que me daba mi cuerpo. El único testigo ante todo este sufrimiento, era yo y la lluvia que paresia la única que me entendía. A la mañana siguiente, no tenía deseos de ir al Cole. Pero ya estaba despierta y hoy había evaluación en química. Me vestí y me fui, camino al instituto. No desayune, no tenía apetito. El día en el Cole, fue aun más torturante ante la presencia de él.

_**Que cruel es el destino**_

_**Pero así pase el día, aunque las desgracias no terminan… vienen una tras de otra**_

Da la casualidad que mi abuela me había mandado a llevar unos papeles a su oficina, para hacer la tarea que me mando y llegar a su oficina, tenía que pasar por las canchas de tenis. Por "suerte" las practicas habían terminado. Así no me cruzaría con él.

_**Veo que no**_

_**Cuando cruce en una esquina, ante mis ojos color carmines**_

_**Lo vi.**_

Besándose, sin flojera y sin emoción con una chica de grandes proporciones, mientras que él. Con sus manos se aventuraba a explorar el cuerpo de la chica y esta… no lo detenía ni siquiera forcejeaba, a decir verdad lo disfrutaba.

Estaba paralizaba al ver tal escena… mi mente le decía a mis piernas que corriera pero estas no reaccionaban… en vez de eso, empecé a recordar desagradable momentos con él y durante el noviazgo de Tomoka.

_**En ese momento entendí**_

_**Él utilizo a Tomoka, sola la tenía como un juguete… y ahora como ya se canso… la dejo… por otra.**_

_**Solo la utilizo**_

_**Desde ese día entendí**_

_**Como duele la verdad**_

Después ante ese suceso…los rumores no tardaron en regarse por todo el instituto, claro al ser los protagonistas ante tal rumor, menos se tardaría ni tan poco pasaría desapercibido esto ante los alumnos y profesores.

El príncipe del tenis; titular y el capitán del equipo masculino de tenis, estaba de noviazgo con la sub-capitana del equipo femenino de tenis.

Así paso el tiempo, yo seguí creciendo, pasando de curso y él… también. Junto con su ahora novia, Karen Kushiki.

_**OH y claro… se me olvidaba**_

Innecesariamente… me gane de enemigo la ahora capitana del equipo femenino de tenis (Se podrán imaginar quien es ¿no?) junto con sus secuaces.

Ante esto, me tuve que despedir del muy conocido deporte en especial para él… El tenis (Aun que no era mi fuerte) y dejar de ver los partidos de él y el equipo Masculino… y más desde aquel día. Que me arriesgue a ver un partido de los chico (Claro que también de él) y eso fue por que me lo pidieron los titulares del equipo masculino (A excepción de él) Si no fuera sido por Momo y Eiji que llegaron justo a tiempo. Mi cuerpo ahora tendría cicatrices, aunque ya las tiene en una parte de mi cuerpo especifico

_**En mi corazón**_

_**…Si…**_

_**Aun sigo enamorada de él**_

_**Ryoma Echizen**_

_**¿Realmente me enamore de ese ser; arrogante, altanero, orgulloso y frío?**_

_**…**_

_**…Ya no lo se…**_

**-----------------------------------xxxxxxxx---------------------------------**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^w^... esta es mi primera vez que escribo un fic... por favor no sean tan duros conmigo ó.ò... Después de todo... poco a poco iré mejorando :P. Gracias por leer mi fic. Si desean que lo continúe comenten.**

Bueno; bye, bexos y cuidense


	2. Una noticia no muy placentera

**¡Hola! Lo siento por la tardanza, es que ultimamente tengo problemas con el internet. En fin, ¡¡¡GRAXIAS!!! por los que comentaron, por los que leyeron y por los que les gustaron mi fic!... realmente GRAXIAS. Me hicieron muy feliz. Ahora espero, que lo disfrute. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------**

Era un hermoso día, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban en todas las casas. En especial en la habitación de una chica, aunque no fue de su agrado, por que le impedía que siguiera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se tapo con las sábanas, cuerpo completo, para que los molestos rayos del sol no la molestaran, pero sus escuerzos fueron en vano por que la luz traspasaba la tela, dando de lleno en su cara.

Ante esto, gruño… no tenia remedio se tendría que levantar, y de lo bien que estaba durmiendo. En fin, se paro de su cama y se fue a duchar para luego vestirse y bajar para preparar su desayuno e ir al instituto.

Después de un rato, satisfecha de estar "decente", bajo para desayunar… apenas que ingreso a la cocina, un agudo olor pero exquisito a la vez se infiltro en su olfato.

- mmm… así que hoy comeremos unas tostadas y un humeante café – Decía la chica mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y su acompañante le servia unas tostadas – Oba-chan me fueras dejado preparar el desayuno, ayer te acostaste muy tarde terminando unos trabajos pendientes – dijo esto ultimo mientras le daba un buen mordisco a su desayuno – Me sorprende que no tengas orejeras sobre tus arrugas.

-jejeje como siempre tan expresiva Saku – dijo la anciana con un deje de ironía a la joven, que estaba sentada enfrente de ella.

-Bueno lo herede de ti ¿no? – dijo mientras fruncía las cejas en forma de molestia

- Oh vamos Sakuno ¿Aun sigues molestas por lo de ayer? ya te dije que lo siento – decía la anciana mientras le tomaba la mano derecha de la chica que la tenia apoyada en la mesa.

- Pues SI, no puedo creer que se te olvidara recogerme y ¡tu me lo prometiste! – decía Sakuno haciendo un puchero enfrente de su querida abuela

-Oh vamos no es para tanto…

- ¡Es la 10º vez en la semana! – dijo exaltada la dueña de la mirada rubí

- Ya, ya… te aseguro que esta es la última vez que pasa ¿si?... ¿me perdonas?

Como respuesta por su nieta fue un sonoro y largo suspiro.

- hai…

- ¿Por cierto hoy las clases se adelantaron una hora antes verdad?

- Si… - decía la chica mientras se tomaba su café… después de unos minutos reacciono ante la pregunta de su abuela - ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Dijisteis que la adelantaron!?

-Si, deberías de saberlo… - Pero la anciana no continúo hablando por que fue interrumpida al instante

- Pues ahora ya lo se… ¡nos vemos después abuela! – decía Sakuno saliendo a toda prisa delante de la vista de Sumire

- ¡Espera Sakuno! – Grito Sumire levantándose de su asiento

-¿Que? – pregunto la chica, asomando solamente la cabeza para ver a su abuela desde su lugar.

- Es que te tengo que decir algo – Dijo seria y nerviosa Sumire hacia su nieta

-¡Después me dices abuela! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – Dijo Sakuno saliendo de la casa sin dejar reaccionar a la mujer mayor

- Supongo que se lo diré en el instituto, espero que se lo tome bien… -decía con un poco de preocupación Sumire – Se que será algo inesperado, pero de seguro después lo tomara bien…

-----------------------------------------------

En las calles de Tokio, la chica de mirada carmín corría a una gran velocidad esquivando obstáculos, personas y otras cosas.

_Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, tengo 17 años, muy pronto cumpliré los 18. Estudio en el instituto Seigaku, estoy en último año de preparatoria…_

- ¡Rayos llegare tarde! – Decía yo mientras seguía corriendo, hasta que me choque con alguien y automáticamente, al ser el choque tan fuerte caímos al suelo – Auch… eso dolió. Lo siento no fue mi intención… yo - decía yo a muy duras penas con los ojos cerrados, ya que el dolor era insoportable.

- Acaso nunca te enseñaron a NO correr en la calle – Dijo una voz muy familiar para la recién nombrada.

- ¡Kuru-chan!

_Kurumi Kinomoto; Es compañera de mi salón y una GRAN amiga, ella siempre estuvo en las buenas y malas conmigo. Es enfurecidamente alegre, divertida, traviesa, algo crazy, es atlética y es segura de si misma. Es titular del equipo femenino de tenis (Que irónica es la vida ¿no?) Por extraño que parezca siempre Kuru me recuerda a un gato ya que tiene rasgos de un felino (Agregando una gran agilidad). Pero me gusta, tal cual es, ya que esa es una de las cosas que la caracteriza y la hace única._

-¿¡Hola!? Llamando a Saku-chan del planeta tierra… ¿estas hay? – Decía mientras pasaba una de sus manos enfrente de mi rostro en ese momento Salí de mis pensamientos

-Si estoy aquí Kuru-chan – Dije quitando su mano que estaba enfrente de mi rostro. De repente me empieza a faltar el oxígeno, se preguntara cual es la causa o QUIEN es el causante que me falte el oxígeno ¿No caen? Pues nada más ni nada menos que Kurumi.

_¿No dije que era enfurecidamente alegre?_

Ai… re – Era lo único que me inmutaba ha decir, ya que estaba inmovilizada. Kurumi me tenía bien abrazada por el cuello ¿Acaso ella se daba cuenta que me estaba ahorcando? -_No lo creo-_ estaba tan entretenida contándome que fue lo que hizo en sus vacaciones, que no se daba cuenta que inconscientemente estaba ahorcándome y sería causante de un homicidio.

De repente como Ángeles caído del cielo. Detrás de nosotras se escucharon las palabras mágicas para que Kurumi me soltara.

- Kurumi suelta a Sakuno inmediatamente si NO quieres pobrar la comida de Fullumy

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! Por favor TODO menos ESO ToT – Decía una Kurumi chibi llorando a cantaros agarrada de una de las piernas de la dueña -_Salvadora_- que le hizo la amenaza y causante de la repentina actitud de mi amiga – ¡¡¡JURO que me comeré TODAS mis verduras!!! ¡¡Me portare BIEN!! Y... y… ¡¡Juro que no me BURLARE de tus malos gustos hacia los chicos!!

- ¿¡Que tu que!?

- PIEDAD – grito Kuru mientras sentía un aura muy oscura y muy amenazante de la persona que hizo que la de rasgos Neko no me estrangulara… Aunque ahora, estoy MUY segura que si habrá un estrangulamiento y esa no voy a ser yo.

- Vamos Ann… sabes como es Kuru-chan, además no paso nada, lo importante que todos estamos bien. Especialmente que yo este viva- Decía yo tranquilamente, mientras me sacudía mi uniforme.

- ¡Uf!… estoy salvada – murmuro casi inaudible la chica de rasgos neko, pero se equivoco por que Ann la escucho.

- Por ahora… - Dijo Ann mientras le mostraba una sonrisa maligna

- ¡Aaah! Saku-chan… Ann me esta asustando ToT- Decía la Neko mientras se escondía detrás de mi.

- Vamos chicas es el primer día en el cole, aunque sea por HOY no se peleen ¿si? – Dije yo, un poco cansada por las ya acostumbradas y constantes peleas de mis dos amigas.

- De acuerdo… - Dijeron Ann y Kurumi al unísono.

_Ann Tachibana; Es compañera de mi salón y otra GRAN amiga. Anteriormente, yo ya conocía a Ann, el problema es que casi nunca nos dirigíamos la palabra por que ella estudiaba en otro instituto; La Fudomine, se preguntaran el porque ahora estudia en Seigaku, bueno su padre tuvo un trabajo que estaba muy lejos de el instituto Fudomine. __El más cerca del trabajo y actualmente hogar (Si a si es, también se vieron obligados a mudarse) era Seigaku, da la casualidad (Y maravillosa, por primera vez el destino estuvo de mi lado… ¿Será que se aproxima la Apocalipsis?... quien sabe) que le toco el mismo salón donde yo estoy, nos fuimos conociendo más, hasta profundizar nuestra relación llevándonos a ser grandes amigas. Ann es de personalidad; Tranquila, es amable, alegre, fuerte, divertida, dulce… Aunque tiene su carácter y es…"algo" testaruda. Al igual que Kurumi también es titular del equipo femenino de tenis (Ese "adorado" deporte para TODOS me TIENE la VIDA en color NEGRO TERRACOTA… ¿¡¡Que le ven a ese deporte!!? Pues no lo se… pero algo si se, es que esta consiguiendo ponerme la vida triste… y muy triste).  
_

_Todos en Seigaku lo adoran, en todos los institutos es el deporte que más se destaca.  
_

_¿Esperen un momento instituto?_

En ese momento sentí que algo se me olvidaba… Algo importante, el porque había salido tan rápido de mi casa… era porque llegaría tarde a….

_Seigaku… clases… ¿¡clases!?_

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – Decía yo exaltada mientras que mis 2 amigas me miraban extrañadas por mi repentino comportamiento – ¿¡Pero que les pasa!? ¿¡Tengo monos en la cara o que!? – dije mientras ya me preparaba para salir corriendo y llegar a Seigaku, cuando siento que alguien me agarrad de la mano, voltee rápidamente furiosa con ese alguien que me haya detenido y en ese momento me encuentro con la mirada color miel de Kurumi. – ¡Kuru-chan suéltame! ¿¡No ven!?… ¡Ustedes van a llegar tarde también!

-Saku-chan… ¿acaso no te enteraste? –Pregunto Kurumi mientras me soltaba, ya estaba más calmada. Me le quede mirando como esperando que terminara, pero el quien termino de explicarme era Ann.

-Ayer en la noche atrasaron media hora, es decir, que en este momento en vez de ser las 8:20 AM son las 7:15 AM… así que en conclusión aun es…

- Temprano – termine de decir yo

- Exacto – dijeron al unísono Ann y Kuru… a veces me preguntaba ¿como se podían odiar y pelear tantas veces?... a la vez eran tan diferente en todo y a la misma vez eran tan parecidas, era tanto así que hasta daba miedo. Bueno no por nada también son amigas.

Después de un rato de calmarme de mi vergüenza y que cesaran las risas de mis 2 amigas… fuimos las tres camino a Seigaku, hablamos todo lo que hicimos en nuestras vacaciones.

Llegamos al instituto aun era muy temprano, así que entramos en nuestro salón para dejar nuestros maletines escolares, para después irnos a comer, pero antes de salir del salón, nos encontramos con unos ojos fríos y calculadores de color grisáceos, el brillo de sus anteojos ovalados le daban un toque intelectual y terrorífico.

-Me impresionan que llegaran tan temprano… -Decía mientras se acomodaba sus lentes la chica que teníamos al frente; era de cabello negro largo hasta por los codos, su mirada era de color gris, su piel Nivea tan blanca como la nieve, estaba vestida con el uniforme de Seigaku.

-¡Ne! Fullu-chan! También estas aquí… como siempre tan puntual – Decía la Neko de mirada miel.

_Fullumy Daidouji; Es compañera de clases y otra GRAN amiga, como las demás chicas (Mis amigas, claro) ha estado en las buenas y malas conmigo. Es de personalidad; fría, calculadora, reservada, callada, tranquila y es muy escasa de sentimientos… A pesar de ser ella así es muy amable con las chicas y conmigo. Al igual que Ann y Kurumi…-suspiro- es titular del equipo de tenis femenino (¿Ven que es comprensible mi amargura a este "adorado" deporte) y entrenadora del equipo, gracias a ella el equipo ha ganado partidos y es uno de los mejores equipo de tenis femenino de Japón… El problema que en sus entrenamientos para el equipo, ella utiliza el famoso L.C.E.D.F que significa… "La Comida Energética De Fullumy"… Sus comidas son tan asquerosas, que diría yo que servirían perfectamente como veneno (¿No les párese familiar este tipo de alimento o "veneno" terrorífico?... Ah mi si) también se caracteriza por ser el genio del equipo… oh como muchos le dicen "la chica de los datos". Siempre trata de darnos de su comida "Especial"… Pero aunque trate de matarnos envenenándonos… la quiero mucho, al igual que las chicas. _

La recién nombrada se hizo a un lado, sabia que si era abraza por la hiperactiva chica, no había vuelta atrás; oh sufrías un momento de falta de oxígenos o evitas a toda costa el abrazo de la chica sabiendo que sus intensiones aunque sean buenas y es una gran amiga, lastimar sus sentimientos. Pues la respuesta y mejor, seria la segunda opción. Haciendo que la chica de rasgos Neko no la pueda abrazar y fuera a dar de bruces a la pared de al frente, pero como ya eh dicho antes… la chica tiene una gran agilidad, lo que hizo fue esquivarlo haciendo uno de sus ya famosos y sorprendentes movimientos.

-Ne… Fullu-chan ya no me quiere – Decía la neko en forma chibi, mientras lloraba exageradamente a cantaros

-Como siempre tan cariñosa y exagerada Kuru-chan… - Dijo una voz de la nada muy conocida ante la presencias de las 4 chicas.

- Y Tú como siempre tan sádica – Decía Fullumy mientras se arreglaba sus lentes y miraba al dueño de la voz muy familiar para nosotras, encontrándose a una chica de cabello corto por arriba de los hombros era de color castaños claro, sus ojos eran color marrón un poco claros, su piel Nívea tan blanca y en su hermoso rostro era adornado por una hermosa sonrisa de la chica que la caracteriza, estaba vestida con el uniforme de Seigaku- ¿No? Kaede-chan.

_Kaede Fujoi; Es compañera de clases. Su personalidad es; Tranquila, fría (En sus momentos… supongo), Calculadora (como siempre…), Observadora, reservada, Alegre (Bueno CREO, como siempre se le ve una sonrisa que adorna su hermoso rostro nívea… Aunque su sonrisa en vez de demostrar alegría muestra más sadismo, masoquismo y tranquilidad a la vez… extraño ¿no?) Su mayor diversión es ver el sufrimiento y dolor ante las personas (Hasta creo que en ella misma) A pesar de ser así, es una GRAN y EXELENTE amiga ha estado en las buenas y malas conmigo. Como las demás chicas (Kurumi, Ann y Fullumy) es titular del equipo femenino de tenis (Sin comentarios). Se caracteriza por su sadismo y perversidad, por ser la segunda prodigio de Seigaku y por hacerle maldades (Agregando, ser la única que le ha ganado en los partidos) a la Capitana del equipo de Tenis femenino (Aunque en esto ultimo están también metidas; Ann, Kurumi y Fullumy en ganarle a su "Capitana favorita"). _

- Vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos aquí – Dijo una voz femenina que se podía sentir en la ultima fibra de tu cuerpo la hipocresía – Si es la ñoña de Ryuzaki y sus fieles seguidoras.

- Hablando de la Barbie de plástica sin cerebro y sus atolondradas secuaces – Dijo Ann con las cejas fruncida.

- Esto mi amor, es lo que atrae a los hombres y eso es lo que debe atraer tu queridito amiguito Momo – Dijo nuevamente la voz femenina que desprendía pura hipocresía, prepotencia, envidia y odio.

- ¡Tu…!

- Ann… ¡suficiente! – Dije yo, mientras apoyaba mi mano en su hombro, la recién nombrada al escuchar mi voz se detuvo y me miro por unos segundos.

- ¿Que sucede ñoña?... ¿acaso tienes miedo que tu amiguita se defienda?, sabiendo que va a perder.

- Sabes Karen, lo hice para que Ann no te destruyera lo único que tienes, es tu cuerpo de plástico – Decía yo con una sonrisa engreída y de satisfacción al ver que mi comentario hirió a la chica que tanto me amargo todos esos años de mi vida. Camine ante el grupito de mi enemigo y abrí paso, para luego detenerme, mirándolas por encima de mi hombro – Además, no vales la pena… Así que por favor, no te quites la poca dignidad que tienes ¿si? bueno es un consejo mió, te lo digo por tu bien – Dicho esto me fui, seguida de mis amigas que miraban con una sonrisa a nuestra enemiga de toda la vida. Sabía que le había dado en su punto débil cuando le digo de quitarse la poca dignidad que tiene… pero ¡por favor! Lo que estoy diciendo es verdad y es por su propio bien - Vámonos chicas… tengo hambre.

- Ne… Saku-chan ¡diste justo en el blanco!- Dijo una Kurumi alegre dando unos saltos y giros.

- Esa es nuestra Saku-chan - Dijo Kaede con su caracterizada sonrisa

- Vamos, seamos razonable… tarde o temprano lo tenía que escuchar por la buena o por las malas… y ¿que hice yo? decírselo por las buenas, como buena persona.

- Oh vamos… Saku es ¡¡Karen Kushiki!! Ella por la nada la agarro contigo y te amenazaba - Dijo ahora una Ann un poco molesta.

- Si lo se… pero no me afecta tanto, con tal que no se meta con ustedes, ni con Oba-san, yo estoy bien. Lo que paso en el pasado paso. Así de fácil.

- Ne… Sakuno a veces digo que eres muy suave con la gente. Y ahora que te puedes vengar… - Dijo Fullumy, escribiendo unas cosas en su libreta de datos.

- Chicas no empiecen… no me arruinen el apetito ni el día ¿si?- Dije yo, sin mucho animos.

- De acuerdo… ¡¡¡el ultimo que llegue paga el almuerzo de todas!!!- Decía Kurumi mientras empezaba a correr a la cafateria, seguida de las demas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!

- Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor, Saku-chan - Grito Kaede a lo lejos.

_Realmente, no me importo para nada lo que me haya hecho en el pasado y dicho Karen. Como podrán ver, ella la tiene agarrada conmigo por cosas que hasta yo misma desconozco. Es una de las chicas populares solamente por su belleza plástica, por ser actualmente la Novia del Capitán del equipo masculino de tenis, él muy famoso tenista Príncipe del tenis y por ser la Capitana del equipo femenino de tenis. _

_Ella físicamente es; Piel morena, de cabello ondulado color rubio… largo hasta la cintura, ojos color azules y tienes grandes proporciones por todos lados… por donde la mires… siempre hay de más. _

_Al principio, ella no la conocía y nunca le hice nada malo que yo recuerda o sepa. Y la manera que la conocí no fue de la manera muy placentera, es algo que no me gusta recordar… pero, ¿que se puede hacer? Nadie dijo que la vida es fácil, nadie dijo que el amor es todo de color rosa y cada vez que te enamores serás correspondida. Recuerdos son recuerdos… _

_Cuando sucedió el problema de Tomoka, Al día siguiente, el día que fue que entendí el por que el rompimiento repentino de él y ella. Lo encontré a el besándose con cierta chica en las canchas de tenis. Era Karen Kushiki, en ese tiempo… ella era la sub-capitana del equipo femenino de tenis. Después de poco tiempo, empezaron los rumores de que ellos estaban saliendo, cuando paso por mis oídos, no pude aguantar sentir ganas de llorar. Aun así en ese momento no lo hice y no tenía a nadie a mi lado para ese momento. La única amiga que tenía me odiaba y no sabía por que… cuando la fui a buscar para hacer las pases, ella se había mudado para Europa. Realmente nunca supe el por que y preferí no saberlo. Yo no soy un metiche. _

_Poco a poco, me volví callada y fría, ante los sometimientos de Karen. ¿Quién no? Pero nunca hice nada, nunca le dije a mi Oba-san… la verdad no se por que. Pero preferí que así fuera, aun cuando ella me rogaba al borde de lágrimas que me sucedía al verme bañada de sangre, heridas, rasguños y moretones en mi cuerpo… nunca le dije. Siempre fui así, nunca me quejaba, solo aguantaba… y aguantaba. Así era yo. _

_Después de 2 años y medio conocí a Kurumi, al principio no sabía si confiar en ella, para mi ya era raro que una persona que no fuera mi abuela me hablara. Al principio la trate mal, cosa del que me arrepiento hoy en día… pero un día ella me demostró que realmente era mi amiga, desde ese día empecé a cambiar y a volver a ser la misma. Claro no exactamente la misma, con mis tartamudeos, mi timidez… no claro que no. Cosas cambiaron tanto para bien como para mal. Luego fui conociendo a las demás chicas; Ann, Kaede y por ultimo Fullumy. Entre todas las personas puedo confiar ciegamente en ellas por que se que no me traicionaran, igualmente yo con ellas. _

Ya había pasado varías clases, la ultima que quedaba era la historia universal, después venía los entrenamientos, en especial para el club te tenis de ambos equipos. Hoy me quedaría hasta tarde alentando a mis amigas en sus entrenamientos… aunque se que el deporte que practican no es mi favorito ni el más querido… las veo, por que se, que ella les encanta que este hay dándole apoyo… Aunque no les grite, dándoles ánimo, con mi presencia para ellas ya es suficiente para dar todo al máximo.

El día, vaya que si había pasado rápido, mire por la ventana… viendo el maravilloso cielo azul y diviso que hay unas aves volando entre si, en cierta manera era como si bailaran entre ellos, con la diferencia que estaban volando en el aire. Siento como se abre la puerta del salón, pude escuchar los gritos de incredulidad de mis amigas pero no le preste mucha importancia… seguí mirando a la ventana. No me importaba realmente nada en ese momento.

------------------------------

Bostezo, realmente esa clase, si que le daba sueño, no había dormido bien, y no pudo dormir por Karen que no lo dejaba en paz… ¡Diablos!... si no fuera por sus hormonas, tal vez horita no tendría como novia a esa chica tan fastidiosas, todas las chicas eran iguales… Solo lo buscaban por su físico, por su dinero y por su fama. - _Tsk - _Como odiaba eso, había tratado más de una vez terminar con la chica, pero esta se las arreglaba para luego autonombrase como su novio y no solo eso, si no fuera por que lo seducirá… ¡¡Demonios!! Los entupidos genes de su padre… Por que entre los 2 hijos el tuvo que terminar afectado también. Sabía que Ryoga era un idiota, mongólico y pervertido de nacimiento… pero ¿¡Él!?...

Vaya que las hormonas es algo que no puedes controlar. Estaba dispuesto a dormirse, pero antes miro a cierto puesto, hay estaba ella… nuevamente lejana ante todo, a diferencia de las demás podría decir que ella era la única chica que no se le abalanzaba. Sus amigas tan bien eran igual, no se le abalanzaba encima, claro que ninguna se le compara a esa chica tímida y torpe, algo que le daba inocencia y dulzura a su persona.

Nunca se atrevió a meterse con ella, para él era algo prohibido no por que fuera la nieta de su entrenadora, que ahora hoy en día era la directora de ese instituto. Si no que no la veía como las demás, no quería lastimarla y quitarle esa inocencia la que la caracterizaba… Era como ver algo tan frágil y lo que menos tu quieres es dañarlo, para el… ella era algo así.

Aunque puede decir que la chica ha dejado su torpeza y tartamudeos por un lado, desde hace mucho tiempo, cosa que cuando se dio cuenta sintió un enorme ¿Vacío? ¿Tristeza? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Culpabilidad?... no estaba seguro. Pero se sintió así. Hubo momentos que se preocupo por la chica, siempre a mitad de clases se escapaba, Oh si no la encontraba en una parte del instituto alejado de todos, llorando y llena de rasguñó. Se imagino que fue por que se callo causa por su torpeza, pero poco a poco empezó a dudar a encontrarla en varias ocasiones llena de sangre, en su rostro, en su cuerpo o en su uniforme.

Y Cuando quería acercársele no podía por que siempre llegaba un idiota o una idiota fans a molestarlo y cuando por fin, se lo quitaba de encima y miraba en dirección donde estaba la chica, no había rastro de ella. Después al poco tiempo desapareció esa chica sombría… y volvió a sonreír, si era por sus amigas… tenía que aceptar que les tenía un poco de envidia al ser ellas ser la causa de hacerla reír.

Pronto salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como la puerta del salón se corría dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo de rasgos neko. Al principio me impresiono quien era, pero después me calme y lo vi. Esperando al neko que lo llamara a él… seguramente lo estaba buscando para saludarlo o decirle una de sus tonterías.

- Señor Kikumaru ¿Qué hace aquí? Si esta buscando el señor Echizen, hable más tarde con él, horita estamos en hora de clase.

- Lo siento sensei, tratare que no vuelva pasar… pero, yo no estoy buscando al O`Chibi sino a Sakuno Ryuzaki.

La sorpresa no le podía dar más, y no era el único sorprendido, todo el salón estaba sorprendido, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la recién nombrada. Pero esta, estaba ausente… por todo lo que estaba pasando.

----------------------------

Se sentía tranquila, cuando en ese momento, sintió las miradas seguramente del salón encima de ella, no le importo… siguió mirando a la ventana, pero no continuo al sentir un pellizco en su brazo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió! – Grite yo molesta sin poder evitarlo, mire a Ann que me miraba con el seño fruncido. No deje que me intimidara… si quería intimidar, pues eligió a la persona equivocada.

- Saku-chan te están buscando – Dijo esta vez Kurumi con una sonrisa picara.

No entendí, el por que esa repentina sonrisa de Kurumi, mire los rostros de Kaede y Fullumy… ambas tenían casi la misma expresión de Kuru, con una sonrisa picara y llena de burla, arquee una de mi cejas en forma de interrogación. Pero ninguna me respondieron, me dispuse a mirar a delante y hay entendí que es lo que sucedía y el por que el comportamiento de mis amigas. Me levante de mi asiento, pero no mostré sorpresa, sino incredulidad.

- Cierra la boca Saku-chan, vas a babear el pupitre – Dijo el causante de mi incredulidad, me sonroje un poco, pero sonreí.

- ¡¡¡Eiji-kun!!! – Grite con alegría abalanzándome al chico de rasgos neko, mientras que este me recibía con los abrazos abiertos gustosamente. No me importaba que los demás miraran, y que pensaran mal. Total no me importaba un bledo, ya que nadie sabía cual era mi verdadera relación con ese chico alegre, que sin duda siempre me hacia sonreír… los únicos que sabían cual era mi verdadera relación con el Neko eran mis amigas, la abuela y por supuesto yo.

- Vaya bienvenida… si siempre será así las bienvenidas, no dudare en venir para acá – Dijo Eiji, sin dejar de abrazarme.

- ¿¡Y nosotras que!? ¿¡Estamos pintadas en la pared!? Imbecil – Dijo una enojada Ann levantándose de su asiento pero sin moverse del lugar.

- Gomene Ann-chan – Dijo Eiji sonriendo con malicia

- ¡¡¡No me llames así!!! Sabes que me cabrea que me llamen así – Dijo una muy cabreada Ann. Ante la reacción de la chica, Fullu, Kuru, Kaede, Eiji y yo empezamos a reír. Sin darnos cuentas que nos estaban mirando.

- Bueno, bueno… no empiecen apenas se vieron y ya van a empezar a pelear – Dije yo con una sonrisa, entres los fuertes brazos de Eiji – Ya es suficiente que en todo el día me aguante las peleas de Kuru y Ann.

- Jejeje… lo siento, Saku… tratare que para la próxima no pase lo mismo ¿vale? – Dijo el mientras me daba un cariñoso beso en la frente.

- ¡Vale! – Dije yo como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Ne! Por cierto, lo siento chicas, por no saludarlas como se debía – Decía Eiji con su alegría de siempre, mirando a mis amigas y guiñándoles el ojo. Que ante este acto ellas empezaron a reír. Kuru fue la única que se sonrojo levemente… pero no le di mucha importancia, después le preguntaría – Horita estoy algo apurado Saku-chan ¡Chicas, la tomare un momento prestada! – Dijo Eiji refiriéndose a mis amigas - Cuando termine ¡Juro que las saludare como se debe! – Decía el Neko mirando en dirección a Kuru que esta se sonrojo, el neko al verla y ver que formo en ella sonrío para sus adentro y luego me empezó arrastrar a la salida del salón.

- Matte, ¡Matte! ¡Eiji-kun! –Decía yo tratando de detenerlo.

- ¿Que sucede Saku-chan? ¿nyah?

- Primero le tengo que pedir permiso al profesor

-¿Sensei, me la presta un momento? –Dijo el Neko, pero antes de que el profesor reaccionará y diera una respuesta ya estaba a fuera junto con Eiji alejados del salón.

- ¿Que sucede? – Dije intrigada a la repentina reacción de Eiji… se estaba comportando raro.

- Pues, primero que nada, te tengo noticias buenas y noticias malas ¿Cuáles prefieres escuchar primero?

- Las buenas. Primero.

- De acuerdo, pues la razón que me vez aquí es por que pasare las vacaciones aquí en Japón.

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero Eiji-kun y la Universidad, tu estudias haya en Inglaterra. Y entre tu y yo sabemos que tienes que estudiar haya por tu carrera.

- Lo se, Saku-chan pero aquí es muy diferente a Inglaterra, resulta que las universidades de haya son más avanzadas, por eso mismo salimos más tempranos de vacaciones…

- ¿¡Enserio!? ¿Entonces pasaremos las vacaciones todos juntos? las chicas, tú, la Abuela, yo… - Decía yo muy emocionada, pero hubo un momento que me detuve a pensar y mire a Eiji con seriedad pero a la vez con un deje de preocupación que la respuesta fuera negativa – y ¿Fuji?... pasara con nosotros las vacaciones… tu sabes como los viejos tiempo, sabes que nada es igual si no estamos todos.

- No se… Fuji no me aseguro nada cuando le pregunte, dice que va a ver si la pasara junto con nosotros las vacaciones…

- De acuerdo – Dije algo desilusionada, Fuji era un gran chico, era unos de los más cercanos amigos de Eiji, aparte de Oishi, claro… pero Fuji a estado conmigo, desde que era una bebe. Realmente le deprimiría que unos de sus amigos de infancia que fue como casi un hermano para ella no este en "sus vacaciones". Además, que quería ver si entre Kae-chan y Fuji… hay algo.

- Oe… Saku-chan te tengo que decir algo importante es sobre la noticia mala – Dijo Eiji nervioso y preocupado cosa que me hizo a mi ponerme nerviosa tan bien.

- ¿Que sucede con eso? ¿Es muy malo?

- No realmente… pero, ¿Oba-chan no te dijo algo?… no se, algo impórtate que decirte – En ese momento me recordé el rostro de mi abuela en la mañana, preocupado y nervioso, como el del Eiji

- ¿Si, por que? Pero no la deje… me tenía que ir al colegio, por que iba a llegar tarde.

- Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo yo, por que no podrás encontrar a Oba-chan, si tienes suerte tal vez, ella te calme las dudas... y

- ¡¡¡Ve al GRANO!!!

- ¡Esta bien! ¡nyah!... Oba-chan tiene que viajar por bastante tiempo, ella sabe que eres una persona responsable, pero te tiene que dejar a cuidado de alguien mayor. Para eso, ya esta, eligió una calida familia. Es un ex-alumno, tu abuela lo entrenaba. El será el que te cuidara, te tendrás que mudar a su casa, para que así te protejan mejor. Eso sí, ellos ya te conocen desde pequeña, eran amigos de nuestros padres Saku-chan.

- Si eso es todo, no es tan malo. Me parecerá algo incomodo estar viviendo por un lapso corto en casa ajena… pero lo superare.

- Aun no termino Saku, el ex-alumno se llama Naijiro Echizen.

- Aja… OK – Dije yo de lo más tranquila, aun sin haber entendido la información…

**3… 2… 1…**

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!? – Grite a más no poder, yo tendría que compartir techo, con esa persona, con ese ser que me había destruido mi vida en la secundaria. Mi primer amor…

Entre los pasillos se pudo escuchar el eco de mi grito de sorpresa, no me importo en ese momento… ¡¡Por favor!! ¿¡Como superara esto!? Vivir en el mismo techo con Ryoma Echizen… ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE! ¡¡Debe de SER una PESADILLA!!

------------------------------

Mientras en todo el instituto se escucho un eco, que dejo a más de uno intrigado, en especial un salón a excepción de una persona que sonrío arrogante.

- Hmnp…ya se entero - murmuro el chico, mientras volvía a quedarse dormido en su pupitre, como siempre. Le será muy divertido, ahora vivir en el mismo techo con la chica. El ya lo sabía, al principio no lo pudo creer. Pero después ante la idea le pareció interesante y lo acepto gustosamente.

Como le fuera gustado ver la cara de esa joven al enterarse de esa noticia. Sonrío nuevamente, entrando en un mundo de sueños. Y antes de caer dormida profundamente susurro entre sueños –…_Mada mada dane Ryuzaki…_

**------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Bueno, espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capitulo. Realmente disculpen la demora, bueno si desean que lo continue, comenten por favor. **


	3. Ahora te odio más

**Nota del Fic: **

**Autora: Angel_Chan o Chibi Angel (Indiferentemente como prefieran llamarme, ya que tengo dos sobrenombres en mi nick) **

**Titulo: **Mi vida junto a ti.

**Pareja: **RyoSaku (Principal) EjiiOCC, MomoAnn, SyusukeOCC, InoeOCC… entre otras.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Aclaraciones: **

- _Pensamientos, _

_- "Flash Black" (Nota: En esto, si un personaje esta pensando, sus pensamientos se mostraran en esta forma: __**BlahBlah.**__)_

- **Narrando yo. **__

_**- **_** Resaltando una palabra en especial**__

- (Yo)

**Nota: **La mayoría de veces, el fic será narrado por la protagonista femenina (Sakuno Ryuuzaki).

**Ojo**

**Siempre continuare mis fics, aun cuando pase días, semanas, meses o años. Yo voy actualizar, **_siempre_**, los fic que e publicado y los que publicare.**

**Declairmer: **Prince of Tennis _**NO**_ me pertenece, pero el trama y el fic, si.

------------** 0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o** ----------**

_Odio mi vida, odio mi cole, odio el primer momento que me cruce con __**ÉL**__, odio el momento en el que me enamore de __**ÉL**_

_¡¡¡YO LO ODIO A __**ÉL**__!!!_

_Tal vez, se pregunten ¿Por qué tengo un humor de perros?_

_¿Por que repito tanto la palabra __**ODIO**__? _

_¡Dos palabras!_

_**Ryoma Echizen**_

_¡Oh si!_

_Es__ la ultima persona que en la __** NO**__ quisiera imaginarme o cruzar camino con el. Si llegaron a pensar en esa persona, __**el causante**__ de mis __**desgracias**__ desde el primer momento que lo encontré en ese tren. ¡Pensaron bien!_

_Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio ¡LO ODIO!_

_¿Ya dije que lo ODIO?_

_En fin, horita me ven caminado por los pasillos del instituto y ¡vaya! Horita estoy que muerdo… Pero ¿como no estar así? ¡Dios! ¿¡Qué e hecho para merecer esto!? Bueno, para que me entiendan mejor, voy a retroceder una hora: Eiji hace una hora me había contado la GRAN noticia __**buena**__ y __**mala **__– __**Estúpido Eiji**_ – _Aun me pregunto ¿Cuál era la noticia buena?¡¡ AMBAS ERAN MALISIMA!! _

…_En fin…_

_Resulta ser, que al saber la noticia, me quede en estado de coma – __**No estoy exagerando, ¡Enserio! Me quede en estado de coma por unos minutos**__ – Es decir, como les explico… uhmn… ¡Ya se!... Mi QUERIDA abuela, me estaba dejando en la boca del lobo, para ser más exacto, en su territorio. _

_Antes de que Eiji me calmara, eso si, con temor a que lo fuera a golpear, pagándolo con el, y créanme que tenía ganas de patearlo. Pero preferí irme a donde mi abuela, a ver si lo que me dijo Eiji era solamente una mala jugarreta, y si era así ya me las iba a pagar _

Mil formas de torturas aparecieron en mi mente, sonreí con sadismo, ahora entiendo a Kaede y a Fuji. Se siente tan bien… - _Pero volviendo a la __**CRUEL**__ y __**cruda **__realidad_. _Fui a su oficina, y que haces unos minutos salí hecha una furia y así como entre, salí el doble de ese lugar. _

"_Flash Black"_

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos, ya hace unos segundos había sonado la campana, anunciando que ya habían terminado las clases y que era la hora de ir a sus casas. Algunos obviamente se tendrían que quedar, como mis amigas que tienen practicas de "ese" deporte en particular._

_Bueno… Seguí caminando, obviando las miradas curiosas de algunos estudiantes chismosos. _

_- "¡Abuela!" – Llame inmediatamente al entrar en su oficina, encontré a mi único familiar sentada en su cómoda silla y descansaba sus brazos en su escritorio, vi. Como ella me miraba primero confundida y luego nerviosa._

_- "Eh… Sakuno, horita estoy ocupada…" _

_- "¡A otro perro con ese hueso!" –No la deje terminar sus excusas – "Abuela, ya te abras dado cuenta que no estoy de un buen genio" – Me acerque un poco más a ella, mientras que esta continuaba sentada en su silla – "Se que buscas lo mejor para mi… Pero ¿acaso no confías en mí? "_

_- "¡Por supuesto que confió en ti!" –Me respondió rápidamente, la mujer mayor, no pude evitar en sonreír, podía ver la sinceridad en la mirada de mi abuela. Uno de mis seres queridos. Me percate que me estaba olvidando la razón del porque vine para acá. _

_- "Ok… ¡Entonces, por que no me puedo quedar en casa! Sabes que soy responsable y no soy esos típicos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas que va a destruir la casa o hacer una fiesta… etc. Además, no es la primera vez que me quedo en casa SOLA" – resalto la ultima palabra. _

_- "Lo se, pero Saku, esta vez estaré en mucho tiempo ausente, por eso mismo no te puedo dejar sola, entiéndeme. Y no te preocupes, son de confianza, ellos eran amigos de tus padres, en especial de Hiroshi "– Vi. Algo de nostalgia en mi abuela. También sentí algo de nostalgia al recordar a esa persona tan querida para mí… Ah pasado mucho tiempo. _

_- "OK, pero tenía que ser los Echizen" – Dije a duras penas el apellido de ese ser tan desagradable ante mi mención, casi hasta masticando las palabras. _

_- "¿Que sucede con los Echizen, Saku? Algún problema con ellos" – Todos mis músculos se tensaron y es que mi abuela no sabía exactamente de mi problema con cierta persona. _

_- "¡Por supuesto que no!" –Empecé a sentir como me temblaban las piernas ¡Paresia una gelatina! Pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Al tener una mirada que sientes que te desnuda. Y es que mi abuela estaba con esa mirada, analizándome, un movimiento en falso y los más oscuros e íntimos secretos serían descubiertos en menos de lo que canta un gallo – __**Si es que eso es posible**_ – "_Solo… Es que no les quiero causar problemas a los Echizen" –Dije yo con una sonrisa de niña buena, por dentro me alabe ante tan buena mentira y actuación. Al perecer mi abuela se lo creyó por que me sonrió comprensiva y con ternura. _

_Creí volver a ver la luz, ya escuchando las palabras mágicas… - "Tranquila mi niña, no causaras problemas a los Echizen, lo se. Se que tú y ellos la pasaran bien durante tu visita."_

_¡Si, si, si! AMO LA VIDA, ESTO ES COSA DEL DESTINO… EH VUELTO A VIVIR… ¡Oh si! Eh ganado, no estaré viviendo con los Echi…_

_**3… 2… 1**_

…_**.**_

_¿¡¡PERO QUE RAYOS!!?_

_ODIO la vida, a la porra el destino… Estoy muerta para el mundo…_

_No sabía si había escuchado bien, __pero preferí estar segura – "¿Disculpa?"_

_- "Hasta te quedasteis aturdida, mi niña" - __**¿Aturdida? ¡De piedra! **__– Dije en mis pensamientos. _

_- "Jejejeje… Si, pero abuela pensé que habías entendido" – Veo que me mira sin entender – "Es decir, la razón por la que no quería hospedarme en la casa de los Echizen"._

_- "Si y yo te dije; que no te tienes que preocupar, más bien hoy vas a la casa de los Echizen ya que hoy, también es el día en el que me tengo que ir de viaje. Y no te tienes que preocupar por tu ropa, ya tus maletas están en su casa". – Miré a mi abuela con algo de resentimiento mientras que me preguntaba en mi mente - __**¿Qué te hice yo? ¿Acaso me odias? ¿Ya no me quieres?**__ - _

_- "Pero… Pero… Abuela…" - __**¡Piensa rápido Sakuno!**__- Me dije en mi mente desesperada, y como un rayito de luz, ante mis ojos recordé el rostro de alguien – __**Bueno, hay muchas cosas que me debes… es mejor que vayas pagando**__ – "¡¡Abuela que te párese si me quedo en la casa de los Kikumaru!!" –Dije, emocionada y con la esperanza de tener un "si". Pero veo la cara cansada de mi abuela – __**¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!... Eso no es bueno **__– Y es que no era bueno, cuando mi abuela pone esa expresión de cansancio es "No-acepto-un-no-a-lo-que-digo" en otras palabras, ya la batalla estaba perdida… _

_- ¡Saku, eso lo pensé antes, pero recuerda que la familia de Eiji es muy grande, están sus padres, el travieso de Yahiko, Akemi junto con su esposo y ahora el hijo de ellos dos. No hay espacio y lo que menos quieren en estos momentos es a otra persona más". _

_- "Joder… justo en este año se antojaron de tener un bebé". –bufe ante mi mala suerte_

_- "¡¡Sakuno!!" – Dijo mi abuela incrédula y en modo de desaprobación, ante mi mal comportamiento, y es que la comprendía ella nunca me había visto actuar de esta manera, tan ¿egoísta?… - "No se que te pasa el día de hoy, pero ya esta dicho y sabes cual es mi respuesta. ¡Te quedas con los Echizen y punto!"_

_- "¡Pero!"_

_- "¡Sin pero! Y por que me preocupa tu bienestar, Ryoma tú estarás a cargo de cuidar a mi nieta en el instituto y adonde vaya, ella no podrá salir ni hacer nada sin tu consentimiento o las de tus padres ¿OK?" – Vi. Que en esto último mi abuela dirigía su mirada a una silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio. Sentí que mi alma caía ante mis pies… En esa silla, estaba sentado, con aires de arrogancia y superioridad, Ryoma Echizen. _

_- "Hmp" – exclamo, se levanto de su asiento, pasó al lado mío rozando con mi hombro, en ese momento sentí una rabia que pasaba por cada fibra de mi cuerpo. _

_- __"Saku… ¿Estas molesta conmigo?" – Pregunto mi abuela con tristeza, sabía que no le podía decir que no y es que… Ella era uno de mis seres queridos, la quería mucho. _

_- "Lamentablemente no Abuela, yo te quiero mucho" – Dije dedicándole una sincera sonrisa, mostrándole en ese simple acto todo el cariño que le tenía, veo que ella me sonríe de la misma forma, me doy medía vuelta y antes de salir le digo – "Abuela, regresa pronto y cuídate mucho" – Luego de eso, salí de la oficina sin esperar una respuesta de mi abuela_

_Pero, así como sentía ese sentimiento de ternura y cariño hacia mi abuela, se había esfumado. Y es que aun no olvidaba el momento en que el idiota de Echizen rozo su brazo contra el mío, me hablo sin que mi abuela se haya dado cuenta. _

_Gruño al recordar las estúpidas palabras de ese patán_

"_Mada mada dane Ryuuzaki"  
_

"_Fin del Flash Black"_

_¡¡Lo odio!!_

_¡Asgh!... Lo peor, que no tengo remedio ¡No tengo salvación! _

_- Suspiro -_

_Solamente espero sobrevivir __sin terminar volviéndome una loca y rezar a Kami para que mi Abuela vuelva lo más pronto posible. _

Continué caminado por los pasillos dirigiéndome a las canchas de tenis, no fui a donde mi salón a buscar mi maletín por que sabía que mis amigas lo habían recogido y llevado con ellas. Así que, ya estaba apunto de dar con las canchas, lo que me faltaba cruzar una esquina dar unos pasos más y ya estaría en las canchas.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de tres presencias para nada agradables.

- Vaya chicas, miren que trajo la escoria, si es la inútil de Ryuuzaki –Decía una voz llena de veneno, hacia mi persona.

- Si, tienes razón, Karen… Me pregunto donde estará el resto de la basura de amigas baratas que tiene –Dijo otro voz con desprecio.

Luego de eso, veo que mi pasó fue interrumpido por "algo" o por alguien, pero como mi mente estaba en otro mundo, no le hice mucho caso y pase de un lado de ese obstáculo.

- ¡Hey! Ñoña… Te estamos hablando – dijo molesta otra voz.

Pero continuaba absorta en mis pensamientos, ausente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Las tres voces se molestaron al ver que no les estaba prestando atención, pero que no era al propósito.

- ¡Idiota te estamos hablando! – Dijo Karen, pero seguí caminando, se acerco a mi y dirigió unas de sus manos a una de mis largas trenzas - ¡Maldita sea mírame cuando te hablo! – Yo por otro lado, ausente a lo que me iba suceder, continué, antes de que Karen me agarrara por una de mis trenzas, dispuesta a causarme dolor, una pelota de tenis fue dirigida hacia donde estaba yo y Karen, la pelota fue en dirección a la mano que amenazaba en jalarme el cabello y luego de rozar con la mano de la chica se dirigido a su rostro, pero no sucedió nada ya que la pelota paso de un lado del rostro solamente haciéndole un raspón en su mejilla al igual que en su mano.

- ¡Usp! Lo siento… -Dijo una voz no tan lejos de mi y que al mismo tiempo era muy familiar para mi. En ese momento fue que salí de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi mirada al frente mío, hay estaban Ann, Kaede y Kurumi. Sonreí al verlas y antes de saludarla fui interrumpida por una voz detrás de mi espalda.

- ¡Como se atrevieron hacerle eso a Karen! – Grito Misaki molesta, una de una de las seguidoras de Karen.

- Tú… -Karen miraba con despreció a Ann, mientras que esta sonreía a los lejos.

- Oh no querida, yo no fui la que te lancé la pelota… - Decía Ann con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Dime… Eso debe dolerte mucho ¿no? Que mal… -Su rostro cambio a una de dolor fingido pero sin perder ese tono de voz lleno de burla- ¿Pero sabes que? ¡A quien le importa!

- Ann, no le digas eso –Reprocho Kaede con su típica sonrisa enigmática – Sabes que no le quería dar.

- ¿¡Estas diciendo que no era tu intención darle!? –Gritaron incrédulas Kurumi y Ann.

- Bueno, veo que al menos hay una de ustedes que tiene suficiente cerebro – Se burlo Karen, al ver como Kaede le contradecía a sus amigas.

- Gracias por el "cumplido" – la sonrisa de Kaede se acentuó más – Y ¡Oh no, chicas!… Yo no le quería dar en la mano – Un brillo de travesura se vio reflejada en su mirada color castaño claro – Yo le apuntaba era la cara.

Ante eso, Ann y Kurumi suspirando aliviadas para luego matarse de la risa. Karen y sus seguidoras fruncieron el ceño y se fueron.

- Nosotras: 2 y las Arpías: 0 ¡Wiiiii! – Grito Kurumi haciendo sus saltos y acercándose a mí junto a las demás.

- ¡Saku deberías de tener más cuidado! –Me regaño Ann como una madre.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunte algo confundida, no sabía que había pasado, cuando me di cuenta estaba Karen detrás de mi y las chicas burlándose de esta. Ann frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta.

- ¿¡Como que por que!? – Dirigió su mano a mi mejilla derecha y levemente me estiro la mejilla causándome un poco de dolor – ¡Karen estaba a punto de hacer de las suyas!

- ¿Eso iba hacer? – Pregunte colocando un dedo en mis labios color cereza. Kuru y Ann me miraron con cara "¿En que mundo vives?" – Uhmn… lo siento, pero no me di cuenta, es que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no prevenid que Karen estaba cerca de mí –Saque mi lengua en forma juguetona.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta –Dijeron al unísono con voz cansada y una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime Kurumi y Ann.

- Esa es nuestra Saku, tan despistada como siempre – Río Kaede, ante mi despiste y el comportamiento de las otras dos chicas.

- Cof, cof, cof… No quisiera interrumpir su interesante conversación –Decía una voz algo siniestra y fría, en eso mis amigas. Empezaron a temblar aunque a Kaede no se le notaba mucho… voltearon lentamente encontrándose a Fullumy con algo en las manos color verde con un liquido encima de color marrón y burbujeante, sentimos en ese momento unas nauseas – Pero tenemos que practicar y si no las veo en las canchas en la cuenta de 10, me veré obligada a castigarlas – Mostró el plato con su "comida" –_Veneno _- un escalofrío pasó por todas nosotras.

- ¡E-Eh claro! – Dijeron mis amigas, les miré con pena ajena, Fullumy cuando era hora de entrenar era simplemente de miedo. No es que diga que es mala entrenadora, al contrario ella es buenísima… pero esos castigos… Eran de horror.

- ¿Puedo preguntar como nos encontrasteis? –Pregunto Kaede, mientras que Kinomoto y Tachibana la miraban en forma de advertencia, en esos casos era lo mejor quedar callado y más si su "amenaza" o sentencia de muerte estaba en las manos de su amiga Fullumy. Como por arte de magia, se asomo una cabecita del bien formado y tenebroso cuerpo de mi amiga de mirada grisácea.

- ¡TÚ! -Señalaron con molestia Kuru y Ann al chibi Eiji- FUISTEIS TU QUIEN LE CONTÓ DONDE ESTABAMOS

- ¡¡Era muy fuerte!! nyaa… -Chillo el neko, en su mirada zafiro se asomaban grandes cascadas de lagrimas - ¡Todo estaba muy oscuro! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Horrible! – Luego señalo el plato que tenía en una mano Fullumy, esta tenía su mirada serena pero el aura que desprendía decía lo contrario. Hasta si mirabas con detenimiento ese aura oscura formaba caras de demonios - Tenía miedo… Me dijo que si les decía no me obligaría a comer "eso". –Inmediatamente supimos a que se refería con "eso".

- ¡TRAIDOR! – Volvieron a gritar Kuru y Ann.

- ¡No era mi intención! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Enserio!

- ¡Cierra la boca! Ahora ya veras, eso te pasa por andar de lengua suelta – Dijo Ann sacando de la nada su raqueta y en su otra mano una pelota de tenis, se coloco en su posición para sacar.

- ¡Este es tu castigo por meternos en este problema! –Dijo Kurumi y al igual que Ann, hizo la misma acción; de la nada saco su raqueta y en su otra mano tenía una pelota de tenis.

Mientras todo eso sucedía el neko se iba colocando pálido. Pero, antes que ambas chicas iniciaran con el "castigo" Fullumy les interrumpió. Para el alivio del chico.

- Sigo contando y no las veo en las canchas entrenando –Decía mirando su reloj de muñeca – 4… 5… - Inmediatamente mis tres amigas se fueron corriendo en dirección a las canchas con una velocidad que dejaba al mejor corredor sin palabras - ¡Y ustedes también! – Fullumy me señalo a mí y a Eiji.

- P-PERO YO N-NO ESTOY EN EL EQUIPO NI SIQUIERA PRACTICO E-ESE DEPORTE -respondí rápidamente que me sorprendí de no haberme mordido la lengua.

- ¡Y YO NI SIQUIERA ESTUDIO AQUÍ, NYA! –Protesto el neko.

- 6… 7…

Rápidamente nos fuimos en dirección a las canchas con una velocidad envidiable, seguidos de una serena Fullumy que caminaba sin parar de contar. Al llegar a las canchas, vi. Como mis amigas estaban entrenando, Kurumi y Kaede tenían un partido. Ann junto con las otras integrantes del equipo femenino, haciendo flexiones.

Como yo no me atrevería a tocar una raqueta y hacer flexiones con las demás integrantes del equipo femenino, y más al ser Misaki, Maya, Sae y Tae; las fieles seguidoras de Karen Kushiki. Ni loca me metería en esa maleza de "serpientes" preparadas para echar su veneno.

- Saku ¿¡Que hacemos!? –Dijo desesperado el pelirrojo mientras que se aseguraba que aun no llegara Fullumy. Sabía que Eiji no se atrevería a tener un partido con Ann que estaba disponible, por que seguramente con lo rencorosa y terca que es, sería para el como un suicidio. Idea descartada, y en ir hacer flexiones con ese grupito lo que se ganaría es ser violado entre esas chicas que no tienen pudor.

De repente algo se me ocurrió, era mejor eso que otra cosa – Eiji-kun vamos a correr alrededor de la cancha – Él sin dudarlo empezó a correr alrededor de las canchas y yo más atrás lo seguí.

Me acerqué a el pelirrojo, este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso me extraño, bueno sabia que el chico era hiperactivo y era muy alegre, pero esa sonrisa era muy diferente a las que tenía comúnmente, estaba llena de nostalgia pero alegre - ¿Te sucede algo Eiji-kun?

- ¿Ah? – Dirigió su mirada color azul cielo a mis ojos color caoba pero sin dejar de trotar – Nada Saku… Es solo que esto de trotar alrededor de las canchas me recordó en esos tiempos en que estaba en Seigaku con todos los chicos.

- Entiendo –Sin poder evitarlo Eiji me contagio de esa nostalgia, empecé a recodar todos esos tiempos cuando estaba en 1º año de secundaría, cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Cuando ella era una chica callada y tranquila, teniendo como amiga a Tomoka –_ En ese tiempo… cuando no lo odiaba_ – Movió la cabeza en forma de negación quitándose ese pensamiento, pero era demasiado tarde, varios recuerdos e imágenes pasaron en su mente, momentos con aquel chico de mirada gatuna color ámbar y cabello negro con reflejos verdosos. Cuando en esos tiempos en que ella sentía algo por él y cuando paso malos ratos por culpa de el… Sintió como su corazón se encogía ante el dolor de esos recuerdos – _¡No!… prometí, que no volvería a sentirme así por él... _– Empezó a dolerle la cabeza y un nudo en su garganta se empezó a formar.

- ¡Saku! ¡Saku! ¡SAKU! –Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi rostro y luego caí al suelo- ¿Saku estas bien? –Me pregunto preocupado Eiji.

- Aush… ¿Qué s-sucedió? –Pregunte mientras era ayudada por el Neko a levantarme del suelo. A lo lejos podía escuchar las risas del grupo de Karen y esta hablando, seguramente diciendo comentarios ofensivos hacia mi persona.

- Estabas corriendo pero te desviaste del camino y terminantes estrellándote con el poste, trate de llamarte pero continuasteis… -Explicaba sin dejar de escucharse preocupado.

- Ah – Fue lo único que pude decir el dolor en mi cara era insoportable – Tranquilo Eiji-kun estoy bien… lo siento por preocuparte – Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando, mientras que el neko no se aparto de mi ni un segundo por precaución que me fuera a caer, sonreí para mis adentros _– Nunca cambiara… como siempre, igual de protector _–

- Ne… Tranquila – Me sonrío mientras que me acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. En ese momento paso ante mis ojos un recuerdo.

"_Flash Black"_

_Una niña iba corriendo en un parque seguido de un niño de unos 11 años. _

"_¡Espera!" "Ten cuidado… Te puedes caer" –Dijo el niño, siguiendo__ a la niña de 5 años._

"_Atrápame si puedes" – Dijo la pequeña sin parar de reír. Sin ver por donde corría. _

"_Saku cuidado" –Advirtió el niño preocupado. Y en ese instante sin evitarlo la niña tropezó con una roca cayéndose y ensuciándose su vestido color verde claro. _

"_Me duele mucho..." –Se quejo la niña sentándose y agarrándose la rodilla con dolor, unas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos. _

"_Te dije que tuvieras cuidado… vamos, es un simple raspón" –Dijo el niño examinado la herida que tenía en su rodilla. _

"_¡Pero duele!" –Volvió a quejarse la pequeña. El pequeño suspiro con algo de cansancio para luego verla con cariño. _

"_Tranquila, todo estará bien" – Le acaricio la cabeza para luego ofrecerle la mano._

"_¿Seguro?" –viendo insegura la mano del pequeño, este le sonrió y asintió la cabeza. _

"_Segurísimo" _

_La pequeña agarro la mano del niño y se levanto sin problemas._

"_¿Vez?"_

"_¡Si!" –Dijo la pequeña para luego reírse, no tardo en acompañarla el niño, sin aun romper el agarre de las manos. _

"_¡Hey! Los estuve buscando, chicos" –Dijo un niño pelirrojo de 8 años y mirada zafiro, se acercó hacia los otros dos niños – "¿No, ha pasado nada malo?"_

"_No" –Respondieron los pequeños al unísono con una sonrisa. El otro niño que había llegado hace unos minutos, les correspondió la sonrisa _

"_Será mejor que volvamos a casa, sino la Tía Amelia y el Tío Fuji__taka, se van a preocupar." –Comento el pelirrojo._

"_¡Hai!" –Sonrió la niña con un leve sonrojo y luego dirigía su mirada color caoba al pequeño que tenía agarrado de la mano – "¡Vamos a casa Nii-san!" – El niño de 11 años le sonrió y al igual que la niña tenía un leve sonrojo, sus ojos color caramelo tenían un brillo llenos de amor a la pequeña, en ves de contestarle, con las miradas se entendieron – "También tú, Eiji-kun" –Dijo la pequeña al pelirrojo y ofreciéndole su otra mano – "¡Vamos a casa juntos!"_

"_¡Claro Saku!" –Dijo el pelirrojo, agarrándole gustosamente la mano que le ofrecía la pequeña. Dicho eso, empezaron su andar en dirección a su casa – "Pero… Saku ¡Me podrías de dejar de llamar con el "kun"! Nya"–Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero, los otros niños se echaron a reír ante las morisquetas del pelirrojo. _

"_No__" –Contesto la pequeña, para luego echarse a reír, siendo acompañado de ambos niños._

"_Fin del Flash Black" _

- ¡Saku! ¡Vuelve a ser tú! ¡Nya! – Salí de mis recuerdos y me di cuenta que Eiji en forma chibi me agarraba por los hombros moviéndome levemente. A lo lejos escuche los comentarios de Karen y sus seguidoras.

- Vaya… al parecer ese golpe le afecto el cerebro a la idiota de Ryuuzaki –Dijo Maya para luego reírse acompañada de las demás.

- Al menos ella tiene cerebro –Dijo Fullumy, mirando fríamente y sonriendo cínicamente.

- No molestes cuatro oj… – Decía Sae con molestia pero luego se esfumo para dejar fluir el miedo, la mirada de Fullumy se hizo más fría, esas de las que congela la sangre y con ayuda de sus lentes ovalados, estos tenían un brillo terrorífico. Mientras sonreía con algo de sadismo y superioridad.

- Atrévete a decirlo… Recuerda que a mi no me importa romperme una uña, Sae Tsukishiro – Advirtió Fullumy su mirada grisácea por unos segundo tuvo un brillo amenazante, luego se acerco a donde yo estaba con un Eiji llorando a mares y exagerando, diciendo que entre en coma o algo por el estilo.

Sae se quedo callada, sabían que con Daidouji no era seguro retarla o pasártela de listo, las personas que intentaron hacerle algo a ella no le fueron de las mil maravillas. Esa chica, era el terror… muchos decían que esa chica no era humana y es que la manera que actuaba era tan vengativa y lleno de maldad pura. Lo peor, es que era de las personas que no perdonaban…

Por otro lado, en donde yo estaba con el exagerado de Eiji y que luego se le unió Kurumi diciendo que estaba sufriendo una enfermedad -_inventada por ellos, claro_- Mientras que Ann me reprochaba como una madre – _Madre_ – Sonreí ante la comparación de mi amiga con una madre, hace tiempo que no pensaba en ella… Me había olvidado de ella. Tantas cosas que me pasaron, me hizo olvidarme de ella.

- ¡Saku! ¿Me estas escuchando? – Pregunto Ann al ver que no le contestaba.

- Déjala con un poco de mi comida especial se despertara – Apareció de la nada Fullumy con el plato repleto de "ese" contenido peligroso.

- ¡milagro! –Grite yo, saliendo de mis pensamientos de golpe – Ya estoy bien.

- ¿¡Milagro!? Te salvas de una muerte segura –Dijo Ann, mirando con miedo el contenido del plato.

- ¡Saku! Haz reaccionado… -Dijeron ambos Nekos asfixiándome con unos de sus abrazos.

- Ai… re… veo… la… luz – Dije yo, y no era mentira, estaba viendo una luz ante mis ojos.

- Chicos suelten a Saku… ¡¡La van a matar!! –Dijo Ann, tratando de separar los nekos de mí.

- Veo que no se salvo de la muerte después de todo… -bromeo Fullumy.

- Horita no estamos para tu humor negro ¡Ayúdame a separar a estos dos! –Dijo Ann refiriéndose a los pelirrojos. La genio del equipo bufo.

- Chicos, si no se separan de Saku, los castigare comiendo mi nueva creación –Dijo Fullumy mostrando un envasé y su contenido no era para nada apetitoso, era de un color rojo con tonos anaranjado y amarillo chillón – El rojo es por lo picante… ¿Y bien? – Inmediatamente los Nekos se separaron de mí, para milagro mío.

-Gracias…- dije al poder hablar y respirar.

- Mou y yo que quería que lo probaran – haciendo un leve puchero Fullumy, cosa que era raro ya que ella nunca mostraba esa faceta de ella.

- Yo igual, yo que tenía preparada mi cámara, para ver todos los días su sufrimiento… - Dijo Kaede que apareció de la nada con una cámara en sus manos.

- Eso se escucha tan bien… -Dijo Fullumy con estrellitas alrededor.

- ¡NO LE ESTES DANDO IDEAS! –Gritaron alterados ambos neko mirando con reproche a Kaede, esta solamente sonrió.

- Jejejeje… No era mi intención –Dijo Kaede con inocencia fingida en sus palabras. Los nekos la miraron molestos ante sus palabras…

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? –Cerca de nosotros, escuchamos unas voces muy familiares. Caminado en dirección hacia nosotros, venían; Oishi, Kaoru, Inoue, Momo y este llevaba arrastra a Echizen…

Mi sonrisa se borro al instante… El quien menos quería ver en ese momento era a **ÉL**

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo Ann alegre.

- ¿¡Cómo están!? ¿No que hoy ustedes dos tenían examen en la Universidad? – Pregunto Kurumi a Oishi y Kaoru.

- Ssssh… El profesor no vino –Contesto cortante Kaoru.

- Y en mi caso el examen lo dejaron para la próxima semana – Respondió Oishi.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Hace tanto tiempo sin verlos! –Dijo el pelirrojo abalanzándose a sus amigos.

- ¿¡Eiji!? ¿No deberías estar en Inglaterra? – Pregunto Oishi mirando incrédulo al neko.

- Si debería estar… Pero las universidades de haya son muy diferentes a las de Japón. Son un poco más avanzadas, eso significa que hemos salido de vacaciones más temprano. Pasándola con ustedes aquí. –Explico una voz cerca de nosotros.

- Aja… Eso mismo lo que dijo el –Dijo el neko sonriendo para luego ver de quien era esa voz - ¿¡Syusuke!? ¿Amigo no que tenías cosas que hacer? –Esto ultimo lo dijo fingiendo molestia.

- ¡Syusuke! –Grite yo con una gran emoción, y me deje llevarme por mis sentimientos y lo abrasé. Cosa que los ex-titulares ni Echizen se esperaron.

- ¡Hola Saku! Tanto tiempo sin vernos – Dijo Syusuke abrazándome también, para luego abalanzarse sobre nosotros Eiji, Ann y Kurumi – Gusto en verlas chicas y… Kaede – Al decir el nombre de mi amiga sádica, ambos se dieron miradas cómplices, cosa que no nos dimos cuenta, ya que estábamos más pendiente en la llegada de Syusuke – A ti no Eiji… Ya te e visto antes. –Dijo Syusuke al ver al pelirrojo que lo iba abrazar.

- ¡Oye! No seas tan grosero –Reprocho dolido y ofendido el pelirrojo - Además, hace OCHO HORAS que no nos hemos visto ni hablado –Decía el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero- ¡Así que abrázame!

- Tú lo has dicho… 8 horas, mientras que ellas 2 años y medio. –Decía Fuji con una sonrisa.

- Oye, Syusuke… ¿Pasaras con nosotros las vacaciones como los viejos tiempos? –Pregunte yo emocionada, sin darme cuenta que varios pares de ojos nos estaban viendo y escuchando. Este acentuó su sonrisa.

- No me lo perdería por nada Saku… Además, que tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes –Dijo esto dejando ver sus ojos azules, mirando a Kaede que esta no se dejo intimidar por la mirada del prodigio.

- ¿Qué tipo de asuntos pendientes? –Preguntamos al unísono los demás presentes, pero en vez de responder Syusuke, contesto Kaede.

- Es un SE-CRE-TO… ¿No, "Syusu-kun"? –Preguntó Kaede mirando en manera divertida a Fuji, este solo se echo a reír.

- Si, "Kae-chan" –Contesto con burla dirigiendo su mirada color zafiro a los ojos castaños claro de mi amiga.

- ¡Bueno ya déjense con el misterio! –Ann ya estaba harta del extraño comportamiento de ambos sádicos. Cosa que no era muy bueno para nosotros, quien sabe que estén planeando… ¡Y PEOR! Si es contra nosotros… una broma, tal vez… Todos sin darnos cuentas, estábamos pensando lo mismo y al cruzar esa idea, todos nos quedamos de piedra.

- Lo siento Ann-chan –Dijo Syusuke con malicia.

- ¡No hagas que te lastime Syusuke! –Advirtió cabreada Ann, esto lo que causo que Fuji sonriera.

- Bueno, son noticias buenas deberíamos reunirnos, para así celebrar la llegada de ustedes dos –Opino Momo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Claro Nya! ¿Por qué no nos reunimos en el restauran de Kawamura? –Sugirió el neko.

- ¡Excelente! Eso significa más comida y gratis – Grito Momoshiro para luego quedarse callado al ver lo que había dicho y se sonrojo.

- Ya decía yo que era muy raro que quisieras que se hiciera una fiesta de Bienvenida, tu lo que estas pendiente es de la comida ¡Takeshi Momoshiro! –Decía Ann mirando de una manera acusadora a Momo.

- Hermana de Tachibana Pero ¿Que dices? –Dijo Momo haciéndose el que no entendía nada.

Ann frunció el ceño - ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así!? Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? Y es ¡Ann! ¡ANN! ¡Cabeza de chorlito! –Dicho eso la chica le dio un coscorrón.

- ¡Aush! Eso dolió –Se quejo Momo.

Todos empezaron a reír ante las acostumbradas discusiones de Momo y Ann – Saben… Ustedes hacen linda pareja –Comento Kurumi mirando con diversión a la nueva "pareja" que estos al escuchar el comentario, se sonrojaron hasta clonarse como un tomate.

- Chicos no se rían… –Regaño como una madre protectora Oishi.

- Y ya salio la madre de Seigaku al rescate… - Bromeo Inue. Mientras que chateaba con su móvil.

- ¡Oigan, chicos! Ya les eh dicho que no me llamen así- Decía abochornado Oishi.

- Tranquila "mami", todos lo decimos por cariño –Comento Syusuke, molestando al ex-capitán.

-Oigan, oigan… -Decía seria yo – No deberíamos tratar a Oishi así – Dije yo en defensa de el – Recuerden que madre hay una sola – Dije para luego reírme acompañado de los demás, claro a excepción de Echizen, Kaidoh y por supuesto la victima.

- Bueno, ya llame a Kawamura –Hablo Inue, interrumpiendo las burlas del ex-capitán, para alivio de este – Dijo que no había problema… Solamente le tienen que decir en que día, eso sí, que no sean los miércoles.

- Bueno por que no lo dejamos para este viernes, de esta semana – Sugirió Oishi – Al terminar las clases nos reunimos en el restaurante. Y no habría problema en desvelarnos o en preocuparnos en entregar un trabajo al día siguiente.

- Como siempre, la madre de Seigaku cuidándonos –bromeo Kaede.

- Chicos… por favor… ya basta -Suplico Oishi en forma chibi.

- Bueno, yo no tengo problema, luego al día siguiente podemos en quedar en otra salida – Dijo Momo pero este estaba más pendiente en pensar la cantidad de comida que se iba a comer ese día.

- Bueno yo tan poco tengo problema… - Decía Syusuke mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca – Yo ya me tengo que ir, mi Onee-san me esta esperando en la entrada del instituto ¡Hasta luego chicos! –Dicho eso se fue el prodigio.

- Echizen yo te vengo a buscar ese día ¡No te me vayas a perder! –Advirtió Momo mirando a Ryoma.

- Mada mada dane Momoshiro. –Dijo con arrogancia el actual capitán del equipo masculino de tenis.

…_No… _

_Si el va, yo no puedo ir…_

_¡De ninguna manera!_

_Ya es suficiente que me lo tenga que aguantar en el instituto y ahora en __**su **__casa_

- Yo voy a invitar a Melody si no les importa – Dijo Oishi algo sonrojado.

- Etto…

- ¿Melody? –Pregunto Eiji, sin saber quien era - ¿¡Es tu novia Oishi!? ¡Nya!

- Etto… etto…

- ¡NO! Por supuesto que no, solamente es mi amiga Eiji… -Decía nervioso y clonado en tomate el protector Oishi.

- Etto… chicos…

- ¡Claro invítala! –Dijo Ann – Entre más gente mejor.

El ex-capitán asintió – Yo también me tengo que ir. ¿Vamos Kaoru? – Pregunto Oishi al recién nombrado que no había hablado durante el encuentro con nosotras, este solamente hizo su típico sonido de serpiente y empezó a caminar seguido de protector ex-titular que se despidió con nosotros con un "Hasta pronto".

- Chicos… etto…

- Yo también me voy… Hoy me toca hacer la cena y mi hermano me debe estar esperando – Decía sonriente Kaede para luego irse con sus cosas.

- Etto… ¡Chicos yo no puedo ir el viernes! –Dije yo algo incomoda, ya que todos me estaban mirando interrogatorios.

- Pero ¿por que Saku? –Pregunto Ann.

- Bueno… es que… yo… estoy ocupada – _Si claro… En no verlo a Él_ -

- Vamos Saku… no seas tan agua fiesta ¿Acaso es tarea? – Pregunto Kurumi algo desanimada, me mordí el labio inferior.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar – Se ofreció Fullumy, mirándome, analizándome el por que de mi repentino comportamiento, y la entendía hace unos momentos estaba contenta y estaba de acuerdo con la fiesta, pero ahora…

- Yo… -No sabía que decir, la verdad no les quería arruinar a los demás ese viernes.

- Deberías descansar –Me recomendó Inue como un doctor – Aunque sea un día, si es por una tarea tienes todo un fin de semana.

- Y si se te hace complicada yo te puedo ayudar –Dijo Ann.

- También yo… -Decía Fullumy mientras se arreglaba sus lentes.

- ¡Y yo! –Dijeron ambos nekos.

- No con ustedes reprueba – Comento Echizen con su típica arrogancia. Todos se empezaron a reír menos Sakuno y ambos pelirrojos.

Los neko inflaron las mejillas y empezaron hacer un puchero alrededor del tenista de mirada ámbar.

- ¿Y bien? ¡Vamos Saku!... Pliiiis… No será lo mismo sin ti –Dijo Kurumi colocando carita de corderito degollado.

_¡Esa mirada no!... No podré resistirme… _- Decía yo entre mis pensamientos al ver que no tenía escapatoria con esa mirada, suspiro con resignación –_No tengo otra opción… definitivamente los dioses me odian_ – Esta bien, yo voy…

- ¡Que bien Saku! –Grito alegre Eiji para luego cargarme al estilo novia.

- ¡Eiji-kun! ¡Bájame! –Trate de ver si me podía bajar de los brazos del pelirrojo. Pero obviamente el neko era más fuerte que yo.

- No, si me dejas de llamar con el "kun" –Vi. En la mirada del pelirrojo un brillo en sus ojos color zafiro que no pude descifrar.

- ¡NO!

- Entonces no te bajo – Y dicho eso empezó a dar vueltas, estando en su brazos.

- ¡Eiji-kun! ¡Parad! –Grite al ver que me estaba empezando a marear.

- ¿Vas a empezar a llamarme sin el "kun"? –Me pregunto, pude ver que intentaba no reírse seguramente de mi expresión desaliñada gracias a las vueltas.

- ¡Eso jamás!

- Entonces no te bajo – Nuevamente empezó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Eiji-kun, bájame!

- Prometes dejar de llamarme sin el "kun"

- Lo prometo, Eiji. –Lo llame por su nombre, para darle a entender que no era broma lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¡¡Bien!! –Dijo emocionado el pelirrojo como si le fueran regalado un nuevo juguete. Luego de unos minutos me bajo con cuidado.

- Bueno, ya se hace tarde chicos, yo me voy ¿Inue te vienes conmigo? –Pregunto Fullumy mirando al chico de los datos, este estaba muy entretenido escribiendo algo en su móvil. Hace un buen rato, todos se habían dado cuenta y tenían que admitir que les llenaba de curiosidad el por que el que una vez fue conocido como el genio de Seigaku, no estaba escribiendo en su acostumbrada libreta. Seguramente debe ser muy buena la conversación con esa persona…. La cosa es ¿Quién será? – Sadayaruh no tengo todo el día – volvió hablar la segunda genio de Seigaku.

- ¿Eh?... Si, nos vemos mañana chicos –Dicho eso, ambos genios se fueron.

- ¡Echizen nosotros también nos vamos! –Anuncio Momo con su típica alegría.

- No –Respondió el menor – Ryuuzaki, vamos –El capitán del equipo empezó a caminar, mientras la sorpresa era grande para los presentes. En especial la de los presentes; Eiji, Kurumi, Ann y Momo. Los entendía y más que ellos son unos de los que conoce mi situación del orgulloso, altanero, odiado, idiota, arrogante, despistado y frío Echizen.

Luego de reaccionar, lo seguí podía sentir claramente las miradas incrédulas e interrogantes de mis amigos. Me mordí el labio inferior, no tenía en ese momento el valor para verles la cara, mañana les explicaría que ahora en adelante estoy viviendo en la casa de los Echizen.

Todo el trayecto a camino a su casa fue silencioso, el caminando adelante mío y yo observando mi alrededor, en especial el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo dando paso a la noche siendo adornados por las brillantes estrellas.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me sorprendí pensé que vería el templo pero me equivoque, delante de mi, había una mansión con un hermoso jardín en la entrada y en el medio una fuente. Era como esas revistas de ricachones… Mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al conocer por fin la familia del frío tenista. Era una familia muy calida y alegre. Su familia se presento, mientras que Echizen subió las grandes escaleras que se encontraban en la gran sala - _seguramente se fue a su habitación_ – Pensé.

Su madre era calida, sus rasgos eran finos, su cabello color castaño era recogido en un moño y sus ojos color castaños llenos de amor para regalar. Su caminar era elegante, aparentaba unos 35 años y para su edad debía reconocer que se veía fresca y joven. Algunas veces se le formaba unas arrugas pero era cuando sonreía.

Su padre vestía en forma extraña, ya que tenía un atuendo de ¿Monje? En fin, Ahora que lo veía mejor ya veo de donde salio Ryo… ¡Echizen! Eran casi parecidos físicamente, solo que el hombre se veía más simpático, aunque se le notaba la arrogancia y el orgullo en su mirada. Aparentaba unos 37 años y tenía que admitir que el señor para su edad era apuesto con su piel morena, su peculiar mirada color ámbar tan penetrante y fuerte. Su cabello color castaño.

Su prima era hermosa, ya algunas veces la había visto pero de lejos. Si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Nanako, era muy diferente a Echizen. Ella se veía dulce, simpática y alegre. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro con reflejos azulados, su mirada era de un precioso azul como el cielo, su tez era blanca como el marfil y sus labios eran de un precioso color rojo.

Al parecer en la familia Echizen son gente de infinita belleza. Todos los familiares que e conocido hasta ahora, son apuestos.

- Oh… Sakuno, que gusto en volver a verte de nuevo –Dijo la Sra. Echizen dándome un abrazo calido que con gusto le correspondí, sentí alegría pero al mismo tiempo algo de melancolía al sentir ese cariño maternal.

- Gracias… Mi abuela me dijo que ustedes eran amigos de mis padres Señora Echizen –Le dije con amabilidad y educación, pero me preocupe al ver a la madre de Echizen fruncir el ceño – Etto… ¿Dije algo malo?

- Si mi niña, no me digas señora que me hace sentirme vieja… Por favor –Dijo mientras que me daba una sonrisa. Definitivamente su madre era muy diferente a su hijo que era lo contrario.

- Mujer… Somos viejos –Contesto burlón el señor Echizen, para luego echar una gran carcajada.

- ¡Naijiro Echizen cuida tus palabras! – Su mujer le dedico una mirada de advertencia a su esposo que este dejo de reír – Amor, dime Rinko.

- ¿Rinko? –Pregunte yo, mirando sorprendida a la mujer a mi lado. Los demás miembros me miraron extrañados ante mi comportamiento al mencionar el nombre de la mujer mayor – Usted… acaso… ¿O si? – balbuceaba sin saber que decir, pero es que la sorpresa y la emoción era grande.

- Mi niña… ¿hay un problema?

Negué con la cabeza, para luego mirarla, la mujer se exalto al igual que los demás miembros de la familia al verme con lágrimas en el rostro pero no se dieron cuenta de la gran sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro – El problema soy yo –Vi. Como todos se me quedaron mirando extrañados – Lo siento por no reconocerla… ¡Tía Rinko! – Al mencionar su nombre abrase a la mujer delante de mí. Esta me correspondió el abrazo y pude escuchar su risita melodiosa.

- Así que te distes cuenta… Mi niña.

- Si… Lo siento. Ah pasado tanto tiempo… -Decía yo, escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de la mujer.

- ¿¡Tanto drama por eso!? –bufo Naijiro, Nanako que tenías unas cuantas lagrimas al ver la escena miro con reproche a su tío al igual que la Sra. Rinko.

- ¡No me hagas quemar tus revistas Naijiro! Ganas no me faltan –Amenazo la Sra. Echizen, que sonrío con satisfacción al ver la cara pálida de su esposo.

- ¡¡No, piedad!! – Me eche a reír ante el comportamiento del hombre.

- Tío Naijiro yo tan poco me e olvidado de usted – Le dije mientras que le abrazaba, este primero se tenso y se sorprendió pero luego me correspondió.

- Bueno, bueno… Es que nadie me puede olvidar –Dijo Naijiro con el ego en alto y dando sus famosas carcajadas – Después de tanto tiempo.

- Si, la ultima vez que te vi. Tenías 8 años – Dijo con algo de nostalgia Rinko. El momento que fue tan alegre, se esfumo dejando un silencio incomodo.

- Si, fue… desde aquel día, cuando ocurrió lo del accidente – Le respondí a duras penas.

- ¡Pero no recordemos eso mujer! –Dijo Naijiro con su típica forma de ser tan alegre y despreocupada.

- Cierto, Saku, tus maletas están en tu habitación que esta en mano derecha, después de unas 4 puertas y el baño esta enfrente de tu habitación – Explicaba Nanako, mientras que yo asentía.

- Mi niña, por que no te bañas –Me sugirió amablemente Rinko - ya es la hora de cenar.

- ¡Hai! –Dije para luego subir las grandes escaleras e irme al lado derecha de un pasillo espacioso. Recordé las indicaciones de Nanako y llegue sin ningún problema a la puerta de mi habitación, abrí la puerta sin ningún problema, cerré tras de mi la puerta y apoye mi espalda en esta.

Pero había algo mal, lo sabía… Porque, que yo sepa, en la habitaciones no se escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer ni tan poco hay vapor. Abrí los ojos y me congele, estaba en el baño, seguramente el que me hablo Nanako el que estaba en frente de mi habitación. Pero en ese momento eso no me preocupaba – _Oh no_ – Lo que me estaba preocupando en ese momento era que alguien se estaba bañando en ese momento. Cuando me di media vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir de allí sin que nadie se de cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Por que había una grande mano varonil apoyada en la puerta, impidiendo que esta se abriera.

- ¿Vas algún lado Ryuuzaki? – _Esa voz… No podía ser._

- E-Echizen… -Tartamudeé y me maldije por dentro por que pensé que se me había quitado esa maldita maña, pero veo que no. Y más que tartamudeé enfrente de **¡ÉL****! **– Disculpa… Y-Yo… N-No sabía que estabas aquí – Respondí, podía sentir mi cara arder. Y es que la vergüenza era grande, no solo eso, tan poco ayudaba la cercanía de Echizen y que estaba semidesnudo… - _…_ - ¡Esperen un momento! ¿¡DIJE SEMIDESNUDO!? Ahora me daba cuenta mejor, su cabello rebelde estaba goteando gracias al reciente baño, su pecho desnudo bien formado gracias al deporte se podía notar los músculos y sus brazos fuertes, una de sus manos estaba posada en mi mejilla mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba mis labios y su otra mano libre acariciaba debajo de mi uniforme…

_¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?_

- ¿¡Que haces!? –Dije empujándolo levemente, pero no sirvió de nada mi acción, ahora no me podía mover por que me tomaba fuertemente de la cintura, apegando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Rápidamente mis ropas se fueron mojando y mi respiración era pesada – ¡S-Suéltame! – Trate de decir, pero mi voz era débil –_ No… ¡yo ya no soy más así!_ - Pero el no hacía nada solo se acercaba más a mi rostro con esa sonrisa ladina que me irritaba – P-Por favor – Dije pero se escucho más como una suplica, su sonrisa se acentuó más - ¡P-Por f-favor! –Grite al sentir como levemente me daba pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello que estaba a su merced. Podía sentir un gran placer y un calor en todo mi cuerpo.

…_Por favor…_

_No lo hagas, yo no soy como las demás_

_¡Yo siento! _

_Tengo sentimientos_

_¡Por favor!_

- N-No lo h-hagas por f-favor… R-Ryoma –Dije su nombre, hace mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así. Siento que el se detuvo y se me queda mirando algo sorprendido. Estaba llorando, podía sentir las húmedas lágrimas haciendo un camino por mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Veo que el frunce el ceño y luego sonríe divertido, acerca sus labios a mi oído, podía sentir claramente su aliento. Mordí mi labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

- Debe ser difícil Ryuuzaki –Dijo, no entendí que quiso decir con eso – Que pena, te estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo con la persona que amas… -Mi cuerpo se paralizo y un gemido ahogado salio de mis labios.

- ¿C-Como?

- Tu debes saber – Me respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. Nuevamente sentí la ira correr en mi cuerpo, no podía aguantar más, ¡¡Se había burlado de mi!! Le iba dar una bofetada, pero para mi desgracia el era más rápido que yo - Aun te falta mucho Ryuuzaki –Dicho eso, aparto mi cuerpo de la puerta y salio.

_Todo este tiempo…_

_TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO_

_¡SABÍAS DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!_

_Mientas que yo estaba pendiente de ti, como una idiota enamorada velando por tu felicidad… ¡Tú te reías de mí!_

_No te lo perdonare… _

_Nunca te perdonare Echizen._

Sin evitarlo no pude contener las ganas de gritar, pero no grite con todas mis fuerzas, podía sentir las lágrimas, pero esta vez no era de dolor, no… era de la ira.

- ¡¡Ahora te odio más!! –Grite dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta sin impórtame si me lastime la mano o no.

-------x0x0x-------

Afuera del baño se encontraba Ryoma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rozo sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, aun podía sentir el sabor de la chica, el sabor de ese cuerpo era dulce… Aun cuando el no era amante a los dulces, esta vez podía hacer una excepción.

- ¡¡Ahora te odio más!! -

Escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Sonrío con arrogancia…

…_Esto será divertido…_

Pensó, luego decidió ir a su habitación que no estaba muy lejos.

------------** 0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o** ----------**

**N/A**

**Bueno… les debo una gran disculpa a muchos, por que me tarde en actualizar, pero la verdad es que estuve ocupada con los estudios y que también estaba pasando por un momento depresivo. Estaba mal, y eso influía a mi inspiración. Realmente discúlpenme.**

**Quería aclarar ciertas cosas… Respecto a las chicas, en mi perfil de usuario. Donde uno si quiere escribir datos básicos del autor (En mi caso autora) Hay verán con más detalles como son las chicas, tanto físicamente y psicológicamente. Entre otras cosas. **

**Se que algunos en este fic, aun tienen dudas y tal vez les sea confuso, pero a medida que avanza el fic (Si ustedes lo desean) todo se ira aclarando. **

**Bueno con esto dicho; bye, bexos y ¡cuídense! **

_¿Nos vemos?_

**Atte: Chibi Angel. **


	4. En la boca del lobo

Hola mis queridos lectores ^^U… Antes que me deseen matar, se que no he actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo, _no es porque yo no quisiera_ (Créanme T-T) **Mi computadora en el año 2009 del mes de diciembre en eso del día 15 se me hecho a perder **(¬¬*) Y luego en el 2010… Tuve unos problemas (Aparte de querer comprarme una compu TT-TT, cosa que a la final no me fue posible -.-U) personales que causaron que todo mi año 2010 fuera horrible, ahora **en este 2011 tengo más posibilidades de actualizar y no dudare en aprovecharlas.**

Entonces en otras palabras lo que quiero decirles y darle la noticia que… ¡He vuelto para terminar mis fic! (Y tal vez… solo tal vez, escribir más xD. Aunque primero tengo que darle prioridad a los que ya publique ^^U). Bueno sin dejarlo mucho esperando, espero que disfruten este tercero capi…!  
**-  
Cap.3 - En la boca del lobo.**

En una habitación dormía una joven profundamente, en su rostro tenía rastro de que había llorado hasta el punto que se quedo dormida. Se abrazaba a ella misma como dándose consuelo. Los rayos del sol se filtraron en las cortinas de la habitación dando en el rostro de la joven.

Está se movió un poco a ver si la molesta luz desaparecía, pero era obvio que no sucedería. Abre poco a poco sus ojos dejando ver el color caoba de su mirada, se sienta en la cama y ve a su alrededor –_ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso ayer? _–Estaba confundida, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

En eso ante esas dos preguntas automáticamente en su mente apareció un sinfín de imágenes de lo que sucedió ayer. – Ay… mi cabeza –Se quejo en el momento que sentía un gran dolor a causa de todos los recuerdos que se acumulaban en su mente.

Se levanta de la cama con algo de torpeza y con tristeza recuerda lo que sucedió ayer en la noche.

_Así que siempre supisteis de mis sentimientos  
…_

Camino hacia un espejo que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y observa como debajo de sus ojos color caoba había orejeras. Nuevamente volvía a verse como antes…–_Cuando él y Tomoka eran novios…y luego cuando lo vi a él y a Karen…_–Suspiro. Odiaba verse tan débil y vulnerable, y más cuando era por él, por Echizen.

_No me importa que no me correspondas mis sentimientos  
De verdad  
…Pero…  
No soporto que hayas jugado con mi amor  
Con ese amor puro que sentía, no, que siento hacia ti  
…._

Se sentía tan tonta por amar a alguien como él, por preocuparse por él, por perder todo su tiempo en...él. Realmente no se equivocan cuando dicen que el amor es ciego, al principio no te das cuenta que tu amor no es correspondido, es solo en el momento que tu sientes el inevitable sentimiento del dolor y la amargura de la decepción que te das cuenta que en todo ese tiempo tu eras el que estaba enamorado solo…

¿Y para luego qué? Para tu quedarte con tu amargura, con tu mal rato… mientras ¿Y él? seguía de lo más tranquilo lastimando a más personas como tu ¿Dónde quedaba la justicia? ¡¿Dónde?

_No me importa que no me correspondieras… De verdad  
…Pero…  
Si sabías que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos  
¿Por qué?_

¡¿Por qué?  
No me lo dijisteis en vez de tenerme como una tonta enamorada  
…

Tal vez no fuera esas mujeres voluptuosas que a él le gustaba, tal vez ella ni siquiera estaba a la altura de esas chicas, pero aun así no le daba derecho a jugarse con mis sentimientos.

_¿Qué te hice yo?_

¿Enamorarme de ti?  
¿Preocuparme por ti?  
¿Apoyarte en esos momentos que eran importantes para ti?

¿Por eso me hicisteis eso?  
Por eso… ¿Destrozasteis mis más grandes y puros sentimientos por ti?

Nunca le hizo un espectáculo cuando él empezó a tener su club de fans, nunca lo fastidiaba con tarjeticas o corazones como su amiga Tomoka u otras chicas, nunca lo acosaba como su club de fans… Nunca le hizo nada. Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

_No me importa que no me correspondas mis sentimientos  
De verdad  
…Pero…  
No soporto que hayas jugado con mi amor  
Con ese amor puro que sentía, no, que siento hacia ti  
…._

En eso se escucha del otro lado de la puerta una voz materna, que tan solo por unos momentos, le hizo olvidar el dolor que sentía – Saku, mi niña, ya el desayuno esta listo… Vístete lo más rápido posible o sino se te va hacer tarde.

– ¡Si, ya voy a bajar! ¡Gracias tía Rinko! –Dijo Sakuno en voz alta, lo suficiente, para que afuera de la habitación la lograra escuchar la mujer mayor. Luego de eso, escucho los pasos de la mujer como se aleja. Da un largo suspiro, otro día, un dolor más.

_Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, tengo 17 años, muy pronto cumpliré los 18. Estudio en el instituto Seigaku, estoy en último año de preparatoria…_

Busco su equipaje, encontrándola en la habitación cerca del closet, abrió uno de los bolsos y busco su paño, su cepillo de diente, ropa intima, su shapoo y enjuague.

_Soy una persona normal… soy del tipo de persona que no me gusta llamar la atención, soy tranquila, no me gusta buscar problemas, no soy rencorosa (Excepto… con cierta persona), hay veces que soy desordena y soy floja (Aun me pregunto porque tengo la fama de rata de laboratorio),me gusta cocinar (especialmente comer), dormir (¿Qué puedo decir? Si el dormir fuera un deporte, créeme que ya tendría todas las medallas de oro) soy del tipo sobre protectora con mis seres queridos, tal vez no sea la más valiente ni la más atlética pero a la hora de defenderme (no me preguntes como) me defiendo._

En otras palabras, no soy la gran cosa y aun cuando no lo soy… Tan poco me la doy.

Esa soy yo.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

Antes de salir de su habitación con sus cosas en manos, dio un largo suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se encuentre o al que se encuentre…

Vio para los lados, sin encontrarse a nadie –_No esta él… ¡Estamos empezando bien!_ –Pensó con esperanza de que tal vez, hoy fuera un mejor día. Cuando fue abrir la puerta del baño, eso si, primero asegurándose si había alguien adentro. La puerta sola se abrió encontrándose con… –_O no…_–Pensó al ver al quien menos quería ver ese día. – ¿Te falta mucho? –Pregunto lo más indiferente posible ella.

Mientras que el que ocupaba el baño, tan solo se recostó del marco de la puerta sin dejar de cepillarse los dientes. A Sakuno le estaba saliendo un tic en el ojo del enojo, vio como el chico luego se regreso al frente del lavamanos para escupir y enjuagarse la boca, lo que más la hacia molestar a ella (aparte que la estaba ignorando) era que como que hacia las cosas lentamente a propósito – Echizen… Te estoy pregun…

– Si te vas a bañar, hazlo. –Interrumpió secamente él.

– Lo haría si te salieras del baño –Contesto enojada, intentando mantener la cordura que le quedaba para no golpearlo. – _Ganas no me faltan…_

– No. –Sakuno le apareció más tic en el ojo ante la respuesta del chico.

– ¿No, que? –Pregunto masticando las palabras, al parecer tenía ganas de decirles unas cuantas groserías.

El chico la mira de arriba y de debajo de una forma descarada y sonrío arrogante (En la única forma que él sonríe)– No me voy a salir.

Se masajeo la cien– ¿Te vas a quedar en el baño todo el día? – _Dios mío, dame paciencia…_

–No. –Dice con su sonrisa arrogante. A leguas se notaba que él se estaba divirtiendo sacando de sus casillas a la joven.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Me voy a bañar, Ryuuzaki –Sakuno solo pensó _Dios, ahora dame la fuerza… ¡Para matarlo!_ – Pero si tan apurada estas…–Sonrío altanero y relamió sus labios– Puedes bañarte conmigo – Como respuesta de la joven, Sakuno sin expresión en su rostro, entro a su cuarto dando un paso atrás y sin darle la espalda, tranco la puerta enfrente del chico.

_¡Idiota Echizen!_

Como le encantaba fastidiar a la pequeña Ryuuzaki, era tan entretenido ver su nueva actitud. Ya no tartamudeaba, ni se sonrojaba (Bueno no como antes), ni era tan tímida como antes… Era interesante vez esa forma de ser en ella y más con él…

No solo eso, sino que aparte de su nueva actitud, entre ayer en la noche y hoy se dio cuenta que la joven también cambio respecto al físico, cuando ayer en el momento que exploro debajo de su uniforme sus curvas se habían acentuado más, aun cuando no hacía un deporte en especial sus piernas estaban bien torneadas, sus glúteos estaban firmes y redondos, su busto no era exageradamente grande pero tan poco pequeño… estaba justo en el tamaño adecuado. Era simplemente… perfecta.

– Grrrr… ¡Idiota Echizen! –

Sonrío para sus adentros cuando escucho fuera de la habitación donde se alojaba ella, decidió cerrar la puerta del baño en el momento que él entraba, se quito la parte de bajo del pijama, (porque era la única prenda de ropa que tenía) y se metió a la ducha.

Ella antes y ahora, a sido la única chica que le ha dicho un "no" como respuesta. Aun cuando ella estabaenamorada de él y ahora que lo detesta. Por eso su trato era un poco (Solo un poco) diferente con ella. Tal vez, se pregunten el porque si sabía de los sentimientos de la chica nunca le llego a decir, hasta ayer…

_Ni él tenía la mayor idea…_

Tan solo no se lo dijo, ni le dio una pista o advertencia, le era mejor tenerla hay, teniéndola con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. ¿El por qué? Él aun se lo sigue preguntando y no encuentra respuesta alguna…

Admitía que se sentía culpable a causa del daño que le causo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, además, ahora importaba era el presente y futuro ¿Qué tiene que ver con la chica? Fácil. Ya tenía planes para la "pequeña" Ryuuzaki y disfrutaría cada instante hasta llegar al final de su diversión…

_Mada mada dane Ryuuzaki._

Cerro la llave de la ducha y deslizo las puertas de vidrio de la ducha y estiro su mano donde debía estar su paño, lo agarro y se seco todo su cuerpo para luego enrollárselo en la cadera.

_¡Estaba furiosa!  
¡¿Qué se cree?_

¿Él dios griego de la seducción?

Con las chicas que frecuentan tal vez se le derrita a sus pies y le abran las piernas cuando él les guiña el ojo, pero para lamento de él y alegría de ella, ella _**no**_ era una cualquiera.

– "Si estas muy apurada, puedes bañarte conmigo" –Dijo Sakuno imitando (Y haciendo una mala imitación) a Echizen. – ¡Agh!... Solo de pensarlo me da nauseas. –Se lanza a la cama y da un resoplido – Abuela… regresa pronto, por favor. –Suplico ella. Una de las cosas que influía que su abuela regresara pronto, era por la basura de Echizen y porque ya la extrañaba.

Extrañaba discutir con ella, extrañaba hablar con ella, extrañaba desayunar juntas todas las mañanas, la extrañaba… tanto.

Una lagrima salido de sus ojos color caoba. Aun recordaba el primer día que se quedo a vivir en la casa de su abuela, cuando sucedió…

"_Flash Black"_

"Pobre niña…–Decía un grupo de personas detrás de una niña de cabello lizo y largo y ojos color caoba, todos, incluido la niña estaban vestido de negro– Tan pequeña y se quedo huérfana…"

"La niña hacia caso omiso lo que decían los adultos a sus espaldas, apretó sus manitos, viendo con impotencia las dos lapidas que estaban enfrente de ella. Estiro una de sus manitos y con sus dedos paso sobre los nombres que fueron grabados en las lapidas" 

_**Amelia Ryuuzaki y Fujitaka Ryuuzaki**_

"_¿Ahora quien se a hará cargo? – Preguntaba alguien entre la muchedumbre"_

" Supuestamente la madre por parte del padre…–Respondió otra persona"

" ¿Quién?"

"Yo, señora ¿Algún problema? –Dijo una mujer de 40 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y tez morena. Para su edad, era una mujer muy hermosa, cuando sonreía se le formaban unas arrugas pero eso no impedía su belleza"

"En el momento que la niña se iba a dar la vuelta de quien fue esa persona que por fin mando a callar a esa muchedumbre, se encontró con un niño mayor que ella por seis años, era de cabello castaño oscuro casi asemejándose al color negro, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color caramelo, de tez morena. La pequeña al verlo se abalanza a sus brazos y este gustosamente la recibe con mucho amor"

"Vámonos…–Dice el niño lo suficiente alto para que solo la niña la escuchara, como respuesta de la pequeña solo asiente"

"Cuando los niños le dieron la espalda a ambas lapidas, se encontraron con la mujer que los cuidarían, pero para su sorpresa la mujer no la miraban con lastima, ni compresión… solo les sonreía. Era raro…"

"Salieron del lugar la mujer y ambos niños para subirse a un carro en el asiento del pasajero, la mujer les abrió la puerta y ellos subieron al auto, luego la mujer mayor se monto en el asiento del conductor y puso a marcha el vehículo"

"La niña da un ultimo vistazo al lugar por la ventana, viendo todas las lapidas en el terreno, pero solo dos eran de su atención; Las tumbas de sus padres…"

"Durante el camino, empezó a llover, ambos niños estaban agarrados fuertemente de la mano, esperando con preocupación y dándose apoyo mutuamente para lo que se le viniera, ahora, sin la protección de sus padres"

" Ya llegamos –Avisa la mujer luego de unas horas, los niños al instante se bajan del vehículo, en el momento que se bajan observan frente de ellos una casa de dos piso, las paredes eran blancas y el techo era de un color rojo ladrillo. No era una casa de lujo pero tan poco era una casa fea, sino lo contrario, era acogedora– Entremos –Dijo la mujer con el equipaje en mano de los niños"

"Los niños entraron a la casa, observando todo a su alrededor curiosos"

"¿Tienen hambre? – Pregunto la mujer, como respuesta, el niño habla por ambos diciendo que no– Bueno, me imagino que tan poco tienen gana de jugar, así que les preparare sus camas si desean descansar…–Luego de eso, la mujer subió unos escalones que se encontraban en el momento que entrabas a la casa"

" Onii-san…– Llamo la niña algo temerosa"

" Tranquila, todo estará bien – Contesta el niño sonriéndole a la pequeña – Yo estoy aquí"

" Bien, ya están listas sus camas – Dice la mujer bajando una parte de los escalones – Vamos suban – Invita, los niños suben poco a poco, encontrándose con un pasillo lateral– Este es tu cuarto – Informa la mujer dirigiéndose al niño, señalándole una puerta en especifica que se encontraba en el lado derecho del pasillo – Y el tuyo… – Ahora refiriendose a la niña– Es el de haya – Dice señalando una puerta en particular del otro lado del pasillo – Y si necesitan algo, mi habitación esta por haya – Señalando la dirección donde se ubicaba la habitación del niño"

"Los niños atinaron afirmar con la cabeza. Duraron juntos un rato en la habitación de la niña, para luego el niño irse a su cuarto solo hasta que se quedara completamente dormida la pequeña"  
" ¿Ah? –En la habitación de la niña, esta se despertó al escuchar los fuertes truenos. – Onii-san– Llamaba la niña desesperadamente, pero se había acordado que el niño ya no dormía con ella, tenía miedo pero se dio valor y se bajo de la cama y tanteando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor para encontrar la salida de la habitación. Luego de unos minutos, logro salir de la habitación, para ahora encontrarse un pasillo oscuro. Sus ojos color caoba se cristalizaron, no sabía que camino seguir para ir a la habitación del niño – Onii-san… ¿Dónde estas? –La pequeña empezó a llorar, sentándose en el suelo sin consuelo"

" ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto una voz. La niña observo a su alrededor y se encontró con la mujer que la cuidaba. La mujer no obtuvo respuesta de la pequeña, así que intento adivinar – ¿Tienes miedo? – Ve como la niña asiente aun con lagrimas en los ojos– Ven… vamos a tomar un vaso de leche tibia –La invita estirándole la mano, la niña al principio dudosa le agarra la mano."

"Ya en la cocina, la mujer monta en una olla leche, y coloca dos tazas vacía en la mesa – El mejor remedio para dormir es un vaso de leche tibia – Sonreía la mujer formándose unas arrugas en su rostro, la niña solo escuchaba a la mujer con atención, al menos… ya se sentía más tranquila al no estar sola."

" ¿Sabes? Me recordasteis a Fujitaka, tu padre –Comenta la mujer sentándose enfrente de la niña"

" ¿Papá?"

"Oh… con que hablasteis– Dice soltando una risita la mujer, la niña ante el comentario de la mujer se sonroja apenada"

"S-Si…"

"Si…– Decía con nostalgia la mujer– Fujitaka, había veces que se despertaba a causa de los truenos o una pesadilla, cada vez que me paraba a ver de donde provenían esos sollozos eran de él en un rinconcito de la casa –La mujer sonríe al recodar– Y el remedio para que luego volviera a dormir como un bebe, un vaso de leche tibia – Hace una pausa, levantándose apagar la cocina y servir en las dos tazas el contenido de la olla. – Luego al día siguiente, como me costaba despertar a tu padre –Dijo echándose a reír pero esta vez acompañado de la niña– Sopla que esta caliente"

"Luego de un rato que la niña y la señora se _tomaran su vaso de leche tibia, y una que otras veces la mujer le contara unas cuantas historia a la niña de cabello y ojos color caoba sobre sus padres, sin darse cuenta la pequeña que ya la tormenta había cesado y ella ya la estaba envolviendo el sueño"_

" Será mejor llevarte a tu habitación…– Dice la señora al ver con ternura como la pequeña ligeramente cabeceaba su cabeza a causa del sueño, pero al momento de que la mujer dijo _**tu habitación**__ la niña como que no le gusto– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta tu habitación?"  
"N-No es e-eso…"_

" ¿Y entonces? – Pregunto curiosa la señora, vio como la niña se puso más roja"

"E-Es que n-no q-quiero… s-separarme…"

" ¿Sakuno, quieres dormir conmigo? – Pregunta la mujer mirando con amor a la pequeña, ante la pregunta la niña con una sonrisa asiente con la cabeza. La señora se levanta de su asiento y le estira la mano a la niña, esta con gusto le toma la mano"

"Camino a la habitación de la mujer, esta se detiene en el oscuro pasillo y voltea en cierto punto del pasillo – ¿También quieres dormir con nosotras? –En el punto que observo la mujer apareció una figura"

"¡Onii-san! – Dijo contenta la niña al ver al niño"

"El niño atino a sonreír con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, aun cuando su expresión era algo seria. La mujer le dio una cálida sonrisa y con la otra mano libre le estiro la mano al niño, este con gusto le agarro la mano a la mujer– Ya les conté una vez cuando sus padres….– Iba comentando la señora camino a su habitación con ambos niños agarrados de la mano, escuchando con gusto sus historias…"

"Fin del flash black"

Dio un largo suspiro – Abuela… –Se sentó en la cama y observo el reloj que estaba sobre una mesita de noche cerca de la cama, frunció el ceño –_Si llego tarde será solo culpa de Echizen ¡no mía!_ –Decide asomar su cabeza fuera de la habitación un momento a ver si Echizen ya había desocupado el baño y para su suerte, lo encontró vacio. Rápidamente se mete al baño y le pasa pasador, no vaya hacer que "el genio" se quiera colar en el baño.

Luego de un rato, ya arreglada y aseada, sale del baño con una sonrisa. –_Definitivamente, una larga y buena ducha, puede hacerte olvidar todo lo malo…_ –Se fue a su habitación a buscar su maletín y dejar unas cosas, como su toalla, su pijama, el shapoo y el enjuague.

Camino por el gran pasillo dando con las escaleras abajo, bajo mientras que tarareaba una melodía y se metió a la cocina – ¡Buenos días tía Rinko y tío Naijiro! –Dice animada ella, aun sin ver quienes estaban en la cocina o quien estaba en la cocina…

– No están aquí. –Responde alguien. Sakuno sintió como la piel se le poní de gallina –_Mierda, el mundo como que le gusta joderme _…

– Ah… eres tu –Dice ella de mala gana, tantas ganas que tenía de ver a la tía Rinko y el tío Naijiro, ya que en la noche para tristeza suya (incluido su estomago) no ceno ayer en la noche con ellos por… cierta persona. Ve en la mesa, una comida servida, aparte la que se comía Echizen con algo de pereza. Se siente justo al frente de él…

Decide colocar toda su atención en el plato, se llevo el primer bocado –_¡delicioso!_ –Hacia tiempo que no probaba la comida de la tía Rinko. Bueno su desayuno no sería arruinado por él, especialmente por él. En eso, siente como algo peludo pasaba por sus piernas y subía más y más… –_ ¿_¡Pero… que coño estas haciendo! –Le grita ella, observo como Echizen la miraba con cara de "estas loca" – ¡No te hagas el que no fuiste tu! ¡Me estabas tocando las piernas! –Acusa ella totalmente roja de la vergüenza y la ira, pero Echizen no sonrío solo dirigió la mirada extrañado debajo de la mesa y luego mirando a la chica con indiferencia con su mano le señalo en dirección hacia abajo.

– Es Karupin.

En eso, vuelve a sentir como ese algo peludo pasaba por sus piernas, mira hacia sus pies y se da cuenta que eso peludo era un gato Himalaya. – ¿Ah? – Agarra al gato en sus brazos, y luego al ver quien era el causante de su escándalo, se sonrojo de la vergüenza, había culpado de una a Echizen… Cuando este ni se le pasaba por la cabeza, hacer de las suyas. Deja al gato en el suelo– L-Lo siento…– Se disculpa, volviendo a comer, pero era tanto la pena que ni de broma hundía su rostro en el plato.

– Hmnp… – Emite el sin dejarla de observar.

_Trágame tierra… ¡Tragadme!_

Sakuno continuaba sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Echizen, ya se había disculpado, ¿y aun la seguía mirando? ¡Reconoció su error! ¡Que deje el fastidio!. Observa "disimuladamente" la cara de Echizen y se da cuenta que este no le quitaba la mirada de encima – ¡Bueno ya! A la final, tu eres en parte culpable de que te haya gritado – Explico refiriéndose a sobre lo del gato.–Sino te la dieras de "Todas se mueren por mi" no te fuera culpado de una. –Pero este no le contestaba, para nada… ¡Ya comenzaba a desesperar! – ¡Bueno deja de verme! ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? o ¡¿Qué?

– No…–Responde él para luego sonreír de una forma arrogante –Solo disfruto de la vista… –Dice él con cierto deje de doble sentido. Sakuno lo miró extrañado…

_¿Solo disfruto de la vista?_

Sakuno ya le iba a decir que estaba loco, pero en ese momento se detuvo al sentir una "ligera" corriente de aire en su pecho – ¿Pero que…? – Ella dirige su mirada hacia abajo y se encuentra que el lazo que es parte del uniforme ya no estaba y para colmo, los tres primeros botones del uniforme se habían desabotonado, dejando ver sus senos cubierto por la fina tela del sostén color negro. Vio, debajo de sus pies encontrándose con el gato que jugaba con el lazo color rosado del uniforme. Se cubre su pecho y se levanto de su asiento– ¡Hey! Devuélveme ese listón –Reclamo ella al gato, pero este empezó a correr por todas parte, hasta que en una parte se escabullo y desapareció por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno. – Mi listón…– Dijo con tristeza mirando por todos lados de la cocina sin encontrar al felino.

– No importa –Dice Echizen justo en su oído. Sorprendida y asustada voltea encontrándose con el rostro del tenista. –Así te vez mejor…

– ¡A-Aléjate! –Grita ella retrocediendo hacia atrás, pero no fue mucho lo que retrocedió porque se encontró con la pared. Echizen con una sonrisa ladina la acorrala y con una mano aparta las manos de ella que agarraba con fuerza la blusa, encontrándose después el pecho de la joven Ryuuzaki. Ryoma se relamió los labios y coloco una mano sobre el seno derecho de la joven – Deten…te–Suplico, pero el tenista no se inmuto ante su suplica – ¡Echi…!–El tenista para callarla la beso, introduciendo su lengua y explorando la boca de la joven, con su otra mano exploraba bajo la falda de Sakuno. Ella forcejaba intentando de apartar la acción del tenista.

_¡No me toques!_

¡Basta!

El tenista seguía disfrutando en saborear el néctar de la boca de Ryuuzaki, ella abre sus ojos dejando ver su mirada caoba al sentir como la mano de Ryoma que exploraba bajo de su falda, hace a un lado la prenda intima para introducir dos de sus dedos, ella aprieta fuertemente las piernas apresando la mano de Echizen para que no hiciera ningún movimiento dentro de ella.

_¡Detente!  
¡No quiero!_

– ¡Quítame las manos de encima! –Grita Sakuno en el momento que Ryoma la deja de besar– ¡Echizen! ¡basta! –Empezó a ver todo borroso a causa de que quería llorar, el recién nombrado tan solo se acerco y en su oído susurro.

_¿Por qué yo?  
¿Por qué tan solo no me dejas en paz?_

¿Por qué?

– Me perteneces Ryuuzaki. –Dicho eso la suelta, Sakuno deslizo su espalda sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo, su mirada caoba estaba cristalizada y con un brillo de tristeza e ira en sus ojos – Karupin– Llama el tenista, el felino apareció de la nada con el listón rosa en el hocico, el minino ignorante a lo que sucedía apareció tranquilo al lado de su dueño, este le estiro la mano y el minino entendió en darle el lazó y se lo entrego, para luego acercarse a esa joven de un olor muy agradable para su olfato. – Te veo en Seigaku – Dijo más como una orden que un comentario y dejo caer sobre la joven el listón rosa, sobre su pecho donde se encontraba mordiscos al igual que en su cuello, marcas de él… Marcas que había dejado en ella. Estaba marcando su pertenencia y esa era Ryuuzaki.

_¿Esto es lo que llaman?  
¿Estar… en la boca del lobo?_

…Echizen…  
_¿Por qué yo?_

**Continuara… **

**N/A:** Bueno como verán, nuestra querida Sakuno sigue sufriendo (Tranquilos… se que odian a Ryoma, pero ya todo tendrá su recompensa), Echizen por supuesto continua mostrándose indiferente al dolor ajeno que le causa a la pequeña Ryuuzaki. Aparte, que dijo que tenía planes para Saku… ¿Me pregunto que será? (Aun no tengo idea, no es broma ^^U). Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización.

**¿Una pregunta Echizen, les gusta la actitud fría, pervertida y fastidiosa? (*¬*)**… Me refiero en el sentido, que intento lo mayor posible que hable solo lo necesario y _**intento que no se vea TAAAAAN OCC. **_

Esperaré sus comentarios para así saber que puedo seguir continuando el fic o no**.**

Bueno, bye, besos ,cuídense… ¡Los quiero! ;D

_Gracias por tenerme paciencias mis queridos lectores ^^U_

_¿Nos vemos?  
_


	5. ¿Te odio?

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí los dejo la actualización de este fic, **gracias por todos sus comentarios, por los que les gusto y por los que leyeron.** Las preguntas que me hicieron _serán respondidas al final del capi_… ¡Nos vemos abajo!  
-**  
Cap.5 - ¿Te odio?  
**  
Un grupo de jóvenes comían bajo de un árbol, ubicado en el patio del instituto. Algunas del grupo soltaban una que otra risa, otras estaban sumisa en sus pensamientos y otras tan solo conversaban entre si…

Se podría decir que todo estaba casi normal, sino fuera por que faltaba una presencia en el grupo.

— Oigan… no sé, como pueden estar tan tranquilas –Comenta una de las chicas del grupo, esta era de cabello corto por arriba de los hombros de color castaño claro, ojos de color gris-azulado, tez blanca y estaba vestida con el uniforme de Seigaku.

Las demás chicas al escuchar el comentario de la joven de mirada gris-azulada, guardaron silencio.

— Ann, se a que te refieres… Y créeme, que no soy la única que estoy preocupada—Hablo una hermosa pelirroja de cabello largo hasta la cintura, de ojos color miel, tez morena y estaba vestida con el uniforme del instituto. —Ella nunca falta a clases…

— Sin olvidar Kurumi lo de ayer… Cuando se fue con él —Comento otra joven del grupo, era de cabello largo hasta por la mitad de la espalda y lizo de color negro, de mirada fría y calculadora de color grisácea y sobre sus ojos tenía unos lentes ovalados que cada vez que se los ajustaba en su rostro daba cierto brillo terrorífico y estaba vestida con el uniforme de Seigaku.

— Chicas, de que algo raro esta pasando… Esta más que claro —Por ultimo comento una joven de cabello corto por arriba de los hombros y lizo de color castaño claro, casi dando a un color anaranjado, su mirada era de color chocolate, de tez blanca y también estaba vestida con el uniforme del instituto. —La cosa esta es… ¿Qué es exactamente?

— Pero la única que nos puede responder esa duda es ella y de él lo dudo… —Dijo Kurumi, haciendo un gesto de molestia al decir "él".

— Exacto —Ann da un largo suspiro, al darse cuenta que no serviría nada de adivinar la situación si no escuchaba la verdadera versión del problema de la boca de su amiga de ojos y cabello color caoba. —Bueno supongo… que solo nos queda esperar.

— Eso creo… —Dice la chica de lentes. —¿Ah? —Se quedo mirando un punto en particular, para ser exacto detrás de las demás chicas del grupo. Las chicas al ver a su amiga de lentes mirar detrás de sus espaldas, también voltean, encontrándose con una figura femenina.

— Pero… —Comenta la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Las otras chicas terminaron la frase que empezó.

— Si…

— Es…

— Sakuno… —Termino de decir Ann.

Enfrente de ellas, estaba la joven de ojos y de cabello color caoba, la ultima integrante del grupo, la más joven y la más inocente, su amiga Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas porque no se imaginaban que la chica llegara al instituto y más cuando a la primera hora de clases ella no entro o mejor dicho ni muestras de vida hubo de ella.

— ¿Pero que te pa…? —La pelirroja no termino de concluir la pregunta, cuando Sakuno se lanzo a sus piernas y rodeo en sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja, que la observaba sorprendida. —Sak…

— Por favor… —hundió su rostro entre el estomago y vientre plano de su amiga Kurumi—Por favor, solo dejadme estar por un rato así…

Kurumi y las demás chicas se miraron entre si algo preocupadas y extrañadas, Sakuno nunca se había comportado así y peor… nunca había llegado en ese estado…

La pelirroja junto a Ann enredaron sus dedos en la cabellera caoba de su amiga Ryuuzaki y acariciaron su cabeza. Las demás guardaron silencio, concediéndole el silencio que deseaba su amiga.

Ella se sentía peor de lo que nunca se llego a imaginar, había sido durante todo este tiempo un juguete para él, aun cuando sabía que sus sentimientos eran honestos…

_A ti no te importo…_

Ahora que después de todo el daño que me causasteis, cuando por fin ya me estaba recuperando de las heridas que me causasteis en mi corazón y las cicatrices empezaban a sanar, tú las vuelves abrir como si nada…

_¿Acaso no te es suficiente con lo que me hicisteis?  
¡¿No es suficiente?_

Como lo detestaba… y para su colmo, él la auto nombraba como su pertenencia, su objeto para jugar cuando este aburrido. ¿No tienes ni vergüenza de lo que hicisteis o lo que me haces?

_¡Te detesto!_

-  
Chasqueo su lengua, no la encontraba por ningún sitio, aparte de que cuando llego al instituto la cosa como que se empezó a volver aburrida. Todos sus semapis y que al mismo tiempo considera amigos, ya se habían graduados.

_Demonios_

Gruño, aun no se le podía quitar el sabor dulce de la boca de Ryuuzaki, sin olvidar, la sensación del contacto de su piel suave y con un leve aroma a melocotón y cerezas en sus manos. Necesitaba buscar a una chica, a cualquiera, para hacerla suya y quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza de lo sucedido hace unas horas con la nieta de su ex-entrenadora.

Se sentó en el suelo, miro el cielo, ni siquiera en el lugar favorito del instituto que era la azotea, su mente no podía estar en paz. Decidió levantarse, coloco sus manos en los barrotes de seguridad que estaban en los extremos de la azotea.

En el lado de la azotea que decidió observar, daba con el patio del instituto. Vio a cada estudiante; Unos estudiaba, otros conversaba y reían, otros hacían estupideces… etc, etc, etc. Pero un punto en el patio llamo su atención, un grupo de jóvenes que almorzaban tranquilamente, en silencio. Cosa muy raro en ellas…

Se dio cuenta que la joven pelirroja del grupo en sus piernas tenía a otra joven de cabellera color caoba.

No pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa un tanto altanera—Ya llego…—Dijo para sí, ahora empezaba la diversión, pero primero… tenía que prepararse.

observo por ultima vez a la joven de cabellera color caoba, para luego dirigirla a otra chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura y ondulado de color castaño y ojos de color verdosos, estaba en primer año de secundaria y por su forma de actuar, se veía que era nueva en el instituto. —_Hay va una victima…_—Pensó, para luego salir de la azotea con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro del uniforme.  
-

_¿Dónde estoy?  
…_

Se preguntaba una joven en medio de la oscuridad, de la nada….  
Observo a su alrededor y en eso, escucha una voz masculina llamarla por su nombre.

_¿Quién eres?  
¿Por qué me llamas?_

_Soy yo ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?_

La joven ve a su alrededor nuevamente y se encuentra con una figura masculina muy familiar, su cabello era castaño oscuro casi dando al negro, era moreno, de ojos color caramelo y alto. Al instante al reconocer al chico, corre hacia él para lanzarse a sus brazos, él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

_Eres tu…  
…Te extrañe tanto…_

La joven sin evitarlo empieza a llorar silenciosamente, mientras que sentía como el chico le acariciaba la cabeza, cosa que la tranquilizaba y le gustaba.

_Lo sé_

_¿Por qué te fuiste?  
Me sentí tan triste  
Tan sola_

Decía ella hundiendo más su rostro en el fuerte pecho de él. Aspirando el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, canela.

_Lo sé, pero ya no me iré  
Porque me perteneces…_

La joven se aleja ligeramente del chico de mirada caramelo, para verlo a la cara aterrada ante lo ultimo que dijo. Y para su horror, los ojos color caramelo pasaron a tornarse un color dorado, su cabello castaño oscuro se torno en negro con reflejos verdosos, su piel morena se torno más clara y su amable y cariñosa sonrisa paso a ser arrogante.

Trago en seco, viendo el cambio ante sus ojos y aterrorizada ante la nueva persona que veía.

_¿E-Echizen…?  
¿Pero que…?_

Siente como los brazos que la rodeaban la apresan más, apegando su cuerpo contra el recién nombrado.

_Aun te falta mucho Ryuuzaki_

Dijo él con una voz burlona.

_No, no, no… ¡NO!_

Comenzó a gritar, cuando empezó a sentir las manos de Echizen paseaban sobre su cuerpo y sentía sus labios en su cuello.

_¡Quítame las manos de encima!_

Forcejeo ella, mientras intentaba golpearlo pero sus brazos estaban inmóviles. Luego empezó a sentirse más ligera y cuando se observo se dio cuenta para su horror que tanto ella como él estaban completamente desnudos.

_Será mejor que disfrutes Ryuuzaki_

Sakuno empezó a llorar y sintió como Echizen la alzaba ligeramente, automáticamente sus piernas rodearon las caderas de él.

_¿Por qué lo haces…?  
¿Por qué yo?_

_Por que me perteneces_

Respondió para luego adentrarse dentro de ella

¡SAKUNO!

"_**Fin del sueño"**_

La joven de cabellera lizo y larga de color caoba se sienta al instante al escuchar en un grito su nombre. Sudaba completamente frío.

— ¿Qué pasó…?—Pregunto algo agitada, como si fuera corrido una maratón. Miro a su alrededor encontrándose los rostros de preocupación de sus cuatros amigas.

— Sakuno, te quedasteis dormida y estabas teniendo una pesadilla —Explico Kaede.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Fullumy ahora.

— S-Si… No se preocupen.

— ¿Estas segura? Te podemos dejar en la enfermería —Sugiere Ann, no muy convencida de la respuesta de su amiga, algo malo estaba pasando, lo presentía.

— ¿Enfermería? ¿Qué enfermería? —Sakuno mira a su alrededor extrañada. Pero no más, que sus amigas que se empezaban a asustar ante la actitud de su amiga.

— La enfermería del instituto Saku… Estamos en Seigaku. —Dice Kurumi lentamente para que entienda su amiga.

— Ah…—Dice algo ida.

— OK, mejor te llevo a la enfermería —Dice Ann ya harta de la actitud tan extraña de su amiga, algo malo le pasó, tan malo que actuaba así y lo mejor era llevarla a un experto de la medicina antes de que empeorara.

— ¡No, no, no…Ann! —Sakuno por fin reacciona y le agarra la mano a su amiga que ya se estaba levantando para llevarla a la enfermería — Estoy bien… es solo… que estoy aun algo dormida –Explico para luego soltar un bostezo—No dormí muy bien ayer…

Ann la miro aun no muy convencida pero se quedo tranquila, dejando por el momento tranquila a Sakuno o aceptando sus decisiones.

—Realmente nos tenías preocupada Saku —Dice Kaede observando analíticamente la situación, Ann no estaba sola, a la hora de no estar muy convencida respecto a la actitud de hoy de la pequeña Ryuuzaki. Algo malo había pasado o estaba pasando y algo le decía que eso malo tiene nombre y apellido: Ryoma Echizen.

— Jejeje… perdón, no era mi intención —Dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable por las molestias que le causaba a sus amigas.

— Ya no importa, lo que importa es que estés bien ¿Ne?

— Si — Ve como su amiga Kurumi le daba animo e intentaba cambiar el tema de su estado de animo de hoy o su salud mental. En eso, se escucha un sonido que provenía de su estomago. Al instante se sonroja y se escucha de fondo las risas de sus amigas— Mou… No se rían.

— Tranquila a todo el mundo le pasa —Dice Fullumy—Siempre me llevo una segunda ración de comida… ¿Quieres…?

— ¡NO! —Gritaron las chicas a Fullumy que las miraba que estaban locas.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Dice Fullumy mientras que abría un segundo embase de almuerzo de color azul, dejando ver una riquísima comida muy presentable.

— ¿Y esa comida? —Pregunta Kurumi mientras que se le hacia agua la boca ante el exquisito olor que desprendía la comida.

— Como cocino para mi hermano, casi siempre preparo de más y…

— ¡Espera, Espera un momento! —Interrumpió Ann haciendo señas con la mano—Me quieres decir que ¿tu las preparasteis?

— Si…

— ¿Y que paso con esa… "comida" de entrenamiento? —Pregunta Sakuno sintiendo pavor de tan solo mencionarla.

Fullumy levanta una ceja y miraba que sus amigas como que ya se le quemaron la ultima neurona que les quedaba— Tu lo haz dicho, comida de entrenamiento.

— ¿Y porque no preparas esta comida para los entrenamientos? —Decía Kurumi haciendo un puchero —_Tantas veces que probé esa asquerosidad amarga y rancia… para saber que la asesina de mi paladar y mi estomago, prepara comida exquisita y comestible… ¡Que amiga!_ —Eres mala Fullu…

— No le veo sentido a mi maldad por ahora —Ella observaba con seriedad a una Kurumi que lloraba a cantaros y era consolada por Sakuno y Kaede—_Si es que eso es consuelo para Kaede … Grabar con tu celular o tomarle fotos en un momento así a Kurumi o a una persona_—Pero gracias por el cumplido.

—Hay veces que yo pregunto… quien es peor. Si Kaede, Fullumy, Syuusuke o la misma Ann. —Menciona más para si misma Kurumi.

— Toma Saku. —Dice Fullumy en el momento que le entrega el embase de comida a Sakuno que le había ofrecido desde un principio. Sakuno lo recibe en sus manos y con unos palillos que le entrego Kaede, tomo el primer bocado. Lo llevo a su boca, expectantes sus amigas ante la situación.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos y ligeramente se sonrojo—¡Que delicioso esta! —Comenta muy animada mientras que Fullumy ante la opinión de su amiga, sonríe triunfante.

— Lo sé. —Dice Fullumy con aires de superioridad.

— ¡¿Enserio? Déjame probar —Dice Ann y tras el acto de esta las siguió Kurumi y Kaede. Para luego hacer lo mismo que Sakuno.

—¡Realmente esta delicioso! —Exclama Kaede ligeramente sorprendida y decepcionada. Se ve como mete su mano en el bolsillo derecho que tiene la falda para sacar su cartera y sacar de esta unos billetes— Toma Ann, ganasteis la apuesta.

— ¿Qué apuesta? —Pregunta Kurumi mientras que intentaba quitarle otro bocadillo a Saku de la exquisita comida que preparo Fullumy.

— Pues… Hace mucho tiempo, Kaede y yo hicimos una apuesta de que Fullumy no era buena cocinera al ver y saborear… —Al decir esto ultimo Ann le recorrió un escalofrío—…La comida de entrenamiento. Pero veo que nos equivocamos.

— ¿Pero porque apostates que Fullumy es buena cocinera? ¿Cómo podías estar tan segura? —Pregunta ahora Sakuno, moviendo de un lado a otro el embase de comida que le ofreció Fullumy de los palillos de Kurumi que intentaba quitarle un bocado de la comida.

— Pues… Si Fullumy fuera tan mala cocinera ¿Cómo hacia para alimentarse? Si había veces que nos decía que ella se preparo su desayuno o almuerzo.

— Cierto, tiene lógica. Además que le prepara de vez en cuando el almuerzo a su hermano, y si le preparara la comida de entrenamiento, ya Fullumy no tendría a su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo. —Dice Sakuno llevándose el ultimo bocado a la boca mientras que una pálida y triste Kurumi la observaba.

— No sé, pero… ¿Saben que estoy aquí, escuchando su conversación sobre MI?

Todas observan a Fullumy y a su alrededor había un aura negra, muy atemorizante, ligeramente su amiga de lentes temblaba seguramente ante la molestia. Las chicas temieron por su vida y estomago. En eso, para su suerte, sonó la campana, avisando que se termino la hora de descanso.

— ¡Salvadas! —Exclamo Kurumi aliviada, recogiendo sus cosas.

— Eso dirás tu… —Dice Ann pálida, mientras que veía como se alejaba de ellas Fullumy con sus cosas en mano.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto Sakuno.

— Porque para desdicha nuestra, hoy tenemos practicas… y seguramente Fullumy ponga triple castigo —Explica Kaede con su sonrisa enigmática y una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

— ¡No me digas eso! —Dice Kurumi alarmada.

— Menos mal que yo no estoy en el club de tenis.

— No cantes victoria Saku… a ti también te va a tocar pero, seguramente, con otra cosa… que no puedas negarle a ella. —Dice diabólicamente Kaede divirtiéndose ante la expresión de susto de su amiga de mirada caoba.

— Bueno… mejor nos vamos, o sino se nos hará tarde… —Dice Ann resignada a lo peor que le tenga Fullumy.

— ¿Horita que clase tenemos? —Pregunta Sakuno a sus amigas.

— Gimnasia con la loca de nuestra profesora Akane. —Dice Kurumi con una expresión de fastidio y ante la actitud de la pelirroja todas le dieron la razón.  
-

_Aunque me salve por un momento…  
¡Que fastidio!_

Entre los pasillos del instituto, Sakuno corría en dirección al deposito del colegio donde guardaban todo sobre deporte, realmente se sentía aliviada porque había salido de la clase de la loca de su profesora Akane que es una amante del deporte a lo rudo.

_En vez de parecer mujer… es como un hombre._

Le habían mandado buscar una bolsa de pelotas de voleibol ya que no alcanzaba a todos los grupos que se habían formado para jugar. Realmente era un alivio porque se sentía presionada ante la actitud de la profesora y el grupito de Karin que no dejaban de fastidiarla. Claro que sus amigas la defendía pero, ella porque no le gusta pelear ni ver peleas, si puede evitar o evitarlos, es mejor.

_Sigo pensando que es lo mejor… ¿De que sirve jalarse el cabello o golpearse?  
No le veo el sentido…  
Solo me bajo al nivel de Karin tan… salvaje._

Al ver que sus amigas ya estaban apunto de arrancarle la cara a Karin y a sus seguidoras, en el momento que la profesora lunática quería que alguien le buscara una bolsa de balones de voleibol del deposito del instituto, ella se ofreció. Si ella se retiraba, seguramente ya Karin no hablara más de ella y sus amigas no se vieran obligadas a destrozar a la chica y su grupito. Claro, que para asegurarse de la situación prefirió decirle a sus amigas que se calmaran y no se fueran a pelear con Karin.

Ahora ella estaba por los pasillos corriendo para buscar esa bolsa pesada de pelotas y arrastrarla camino de regreso pero, admitía que era lo mejor aparte de evitar esa pelea porque así ella podía evitar el ejercicio de trotar por toda la cancha que debe imponer la profesora ahora y ser el centro de atención a causa de que por primera vez llevaba el cabello suelto, luego de lo que sucedió con Echizen en la mañana, ella se quería ir donde sus amigas así que se arreglo el uniforme y se fue a seigaku olvidándose de trenzar su cabello.

_Estaba tan deseosa de irme de la casa de los Echizen…  
Y estar con las chicas que me olvide de todo…  
Ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue al instituto._

Luego de un rato, se encuentra con dos puertas grandes algo viejas… lleva su mano a una de la manilla de la puerta y la abre, menos mal que dentro del deposito había ventanas que estaban selladas pero dejaba entrar claridad. Lo que ahora si, decía que ojala no las tuviera para lo que estaba viendo…

_No hay un día en que me joda el mundo…  
¡Dios, mis ojos!  
¡Mi salud mental…!_

Enfrente de ella sobre un montón de colchonetas viejas, estaba Echizen – El quien menos quería ver – Sobre una chica de primer año de cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño, ojos color verdosos y tenía puesto parte de su uniforme… Porque la camisa la tenía tirada al suelo, dejando ver su pequeña cintura y pecho cubierto por la fina tela del sostén color rosado claro. Escucho un gritillo y salió por unos segundo de su trance, la joven de mirada verdosa se dio cuenta de su presencia, al igual que Echizen, pero este no detenía su acción en explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica de primer año.

La joven se sonrojo de más, avergonzada de ser descubierta en un momento tan intimo con el famoso capitán del club de tenis, el chico más popular del instituto de ultimo año de preparatoria. Con la poca cordura que tenía empuja a Echizen a un lado y recoge su camisa y se va corriendo a un lado de Sakuno para salir del deposito y perdiéndose en el camino del pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Sakuno en el momento que su mente reacciona del shock tan incomodo, decide irse del deposito pero, siente como su brazo es agarrado deteniendo sus intenciones de escapar y como, ante sus ojos, la puerta del deposito que hace unos momentos estaba abierta, se cierra.

¡Click!

_¿Qué…?_

Escucha como Echizen pasa el seguro a ambas puertas del deposito con la llave…

_¿Cómo consiguió la llave?_

¡¿LLAVE?  
¡Oh por dios, tengo que salir de aquí!

Vio como Echizen con la llave en manos mete su mano dentro de sus pantalones, para ser exacto en sus interiores, para luego sacar su mano sin la llave…

_Joder…_

Con una sonrisa altanera él se le acercaba a ella, él sabía que ella no metería su mano hay… por eso era el lugar perfecto en esconder la llave.

— Dame la llave Echizen… —Retrocedía cada vez que él daba un paso hacia ella.

— No.

— Vamos… Esto n-no es g-gracioso… D-Dame la llave.

_¡Mierda! Tartamudeé _

Él sonrió ante el tartamudeo de la joven, sabía que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa cosa que se le hacia divertido.

— Ryuuzaki, si quieres la llave… —Decía él haciendo una pausa y con su mirada apuntaba en dirección a sus pantalones—Tendrás que quitármela con tus propias manos…—Sonrió arrogante y teniendo un brillo algo pervertido en su mirada.

_¡De ninguna manera metería sus manos en ESE lugar!_

—S-Sabes que n-no lo voy h-hacer… ¡D-Dame la llave! —Ya empezaba a desesperarse y asustar, aun no se le olvidaba la situación de hace unas horas…

Se encoge de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa altanera— Pues pasaras el rato aquí, conmigo… — Ella se da cuenta que por unos momentos su mirada la dirige a un punto en particular, para luego sonreír aun más — Lindo chupones… — Ante la maratón que había hecho de la clase de gimnasia hasta el deposito, la camisa dejo mostrar unos chupones que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Ella se sonroja sin poder contener la vergüenza y se cubre en la zona que tenía las marcas que él le había hecho hace unas horas.

— Déjame en paz Echiz… ¡Ay! —Ella no se dio cuenta que Ryoma la había llevado justo a la trampa, las colchonetas viejas. Ante su susto y querer escapar de su cercanía, no miro detrás suyo donde unos cuantos pasos estaba las colchonetas dobladas donde hace unos momentos estaba él y esa joven. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con la mirada dorada del tenista. Él a gran velocidad se coloco sobre ella.

_No lo hagas…_

— Aun te falta mucho… —Dijo para luego besarla con gran pasión, Sakuno mantuvo sus labios sellados mientras que intentaba escaparse de las manos de Echizen. Luego de unos minutos Ryoma se da cuenta, para su disgusto que Ryuuzaki no abriría la boca, así que se le paso una idea traviesa por la mente. Con una de sus manos exploro el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar al punto donde sus nalgas y le dio un pellizco.

_Por favor…  
¡No quiero!_

— ¡Ay! — Emitió ella y él aprovecho la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en su boca. Ryoma degustaba con gran placer la boca de la joven y enredaba una que otra vez su lengua contra la suya, sus manos se introducían debajo del uniforme sintiendo la suave, tersa y aromática piel de la chica.

_¡Suéltame!  
¡Por favor…!_

— ¡Detente! —Suplicaba ella cuando su boca estuvo libre de la de él. Vio como él se desabrochaba la camisa… Trago en seco.

_Acaso…  
¿Así perderé mi virginidad?  
¿Con él…?  
¿Así será mi primera vez?  
… Todo a la fuerza._

Sakuno comenzó a ver todo borroso y no supo como pero con todas sus fuerzas logro empujar a Echizen a un lado, se coloco encima de él y a duras penas metió su mano en los pantalones de Ryoma, este estaba sumamente sorprendido al sentir la mano femenina rozando su entrepierna y su miembro. Para ver como luego sacaba la llave en mano. Ryuuzaki se bajo encima de él y de la colchoneta y se fue en dirección a la puerta…

¡Click!

Cuando Echizen escucho el seguro de la puerta ser quitado, salió de su sorpresa y se levanto, cerrando con su mano la puerta que hace unos momento Sakuno había abierto. Le agarro el brazo para llevarla arrastra a la colchoneta pero esta forcejeo su agarre soltándose para luego rápidamente voltearse hacia él…

— ¡No me toques! — Escucho su voz quebradiza, sus ojos dorados se abrieron a más no poder. En cámara lenta, observo como ella de sus ojos color caoba brotaba gruesas lagrimas y recorrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha —¡Aléjate! —Ella lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas tirándolo al suelo. — ¡te odio! —Dicho eso, Sakuno volvió abrir la puerta que hace unos momentos cerro Echizen y se perdió en el pasillo…  
-

_¿Por qué yo?  
¡¿Qué te hice?_

Estaba enojada, más que decepcionada… Sentía perfectamente como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, el dolor que sentía era grande. ¿Por qué ella? No había un momento en que podía caminar tranquila, estar su mente en paz. Porque sino le llegaba un recuerdo doloroso de él…

_¡Te odio!_

Lo odiaba porque él creía que porque ella tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia él, podía hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Lo odiaba porque sabe de sus sentimientos y no le importa el sufrimiento que le causa a ella. Lo odiaba porque a pesar que él le causo grandes heridas a ella no podía cambiar que era su primer amor…

_¡No te soporto! ¡Te odio!_

— Vaya pero si es Ryuuzaki…

Sakuno no le hacia falta observar a la persona que tenía enfrente para saber que era Karin y estaba acompañado de su grupito. No levanto la mirada porque aun tenía rastro de lagrimas en su rostro, se paso la mano discretamente para secar las lagrimas y todo rastro de ellas…

— Hola, Karin… —Saluda ella indiferente y decide pasar de un lado pero ve como se obstaculizaron en su camino. — Horita no estoy de humor…

— Disculpa… ¿No estas de humor? —Pregunta con una sonrisa burlesca y con su mano se hecha su cabellera rubia ondulada hacia atrás—¿Y quien te dijo que me importa?

—Karin…

— ¿Qué te sucede Ryuuzaki? ¿No eres tan valiente al tener a tus baratas amigas a tu lado? ¿Ya no te sientes tan segura con tus ridículas trenzas? —Comento Misaki al ver como Sakuno intentaba salir de hay. Pero las chicas del grupo de Kushiki les obstruía el paso.

— Vamos Ryuuzaki… Defiéndete. ¿Tienes miedo de mirarme a la cara? — Decía Karin empujándola al ver que Sakuno mantenía su mirada al suelo.

— Karin… por favor…

— Vamos inútil… ¿Tienes miedo? — Decía empujándola ahora un poco más fuerte, pero por suerte Sakuno logro mantenerse en pie.

— ¡Sabes que SI! —Grito Sakuno harta, levantando su mirada color caoba, sus mejillas estaban coloradas ante la misma furia y sus dientes los tenía fuertemente apretados —¡De ti! Desde que te conozco, no, ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Me atacas de la nada ¡¿Yo que tengo que tu no tienes? ¡¿Cerebro?... —Ella se acerca a Karin enfrentándosele, tanto Karin como su grupito no se esperaban esa reacción de ella —…¡¿Personalidad? ¡¿Qué **NO **soy una puta? ¡¿Qué** no **soy una cualquiera como tu? ¡¿Qué **no **acoso a los hombres porque le doy asco al conocerme? ¡¿Qué **no** me intercambio los chicos con que me acuesto con mis amigas? ¡¿Qué me quieren como soy y **no** porque le abro las piernas a todo el mundo? ¡¿Es eso? ¡Deja tu maldita **envidia**!

Luego de unos minutos, Karin reacciona al igual que las demás — ¡¿Como te atreves hablarme así? ¡Desgraciada…! —Karin levanto la mano para darle una bofetada a Sakuno, esta no cerro los ojos, no le importaba si le daba una, no le importaba ya NADA. No se arrepentía de haberle dicho lo que le dijo a Karin. Estaba preparada para recibir la bofetada pero para su sorpresa otra mano detuvo la acción de Karin.

Volteo en dirección del dueño de la mano que detenía la acción de Karin para encontrarse detrás suyo con…

— Ryoma… —Susurra Karin totalmente pálida y sorprendida. Echizen la miraba con profundo odio en su mirada y repugnancia, no es que el chico siempre la viera con ojos cariñosos. Pero nunca vio mirarla de esa forma tan horrible, se veía que estaba muy enojado. Y lo peor que podías hacer era hacer molestar a Ryoma Echizen... Seas quien seas.

—Ni te atrevas, Karin. —Dice en un rugido él, todas las chicas del grupo en contra de Ryuuzaki sintieron un escalofrío para nada placentero. La empujo hacia atrás soltando su mano, la chica rubia apenas y logro mantenerse de pie.

— Echizen… ¿Qué…? —Ella aun estaba sorprendida ante la situación ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Echizen la defendió?

— Andando Ryuuzaki —Ordena Ryoma y Sakuno inconscientemente lo sigue, olvidándose de las miradas de profundo odio de las seguidoras de Karin y la misma Karin debía estar más que indignada. Por una extraña razón, empezó a sentirse nostálgica, lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos le recordaba el pasado de cómo él la salvaba en los momentos que ella estaba en problemas y luego con su forma de hablar tan fría se dirigía hacia ella para que la siguiera mientras que los que le habían causado problemas a ella se dirigía de forma arrogante y les decía su típica frase.

—¡Espera un momento! —Grita Karin, Ryoma se detiene y ella también. Ambos observan hacia atrás encontrándose a la rubia—¡¿La estas defendiendo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Por qué? ¡YO soy **tu novia**! — él camina en dirección a Karin, hasta colocarse enfrente de ella.

—Tu y yo **no** somos novios —Dice él sonriendo arrogante, el rostro de la rubia era todo un poema—Además, no tengo tan mal gusto…—Luego de eso se retiro de su vista y se fue camino en donde Ryuuzaki y le dijo "Andando" y continuo su camino seguido de Sakuno.

Cuando Ryoma y Sakuno se habían alejado lo suficiente de Karin y su grupo, se escucho después de un rato a Karin gritando — ¡Maldito! —Luego de eso, hubo silencio en el camino de Echizen y ella.

Sakuno no dejaba de mirar el suelo para luego darle miradas fugaces a la gran espalda de Ryoma, aun se preguntaba porque la defendió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta él indiferente, seguía su camino sin voltear a ver a Sakuno.

— ¿Ah? ¿Es conmigo? —Pregunta ella. Escucha un gruñido por parte de él, y se imagino que eso era un si—Nada, al menos que yo sepa…

— ¿Karin te molesta?

Sakuno frunció el ceño, desde cuando él se molestaba en saber de su vida o que cosas pasaban en su vida. Además, que aun no se le olvidaba la situación de cuando estaban el deposito o en la mañana en la casa de él— ¿Qué, ahora te importa? —Pregunta ella de una manera fría, Echizen se detiene y se fue a voltear para verla a ella pero esta pasa por su lado adelantándose.

Luego de un rato hubo silencio durante su camino pero, obviamente no fue del todo tranquilo porque sentía perfectamente la mirada de Echizen sobre su cuerpo, este la estaba siguiendo y ya le empezaba a impacientar. Luego de unos minutos sin aguantar por un minuto más su fría mirada, se voltea enojada.

— ¡Deja de seguirme! —Grita ella enojada, ve como Echizen la mira con una ceja alzada y luego sonríe arrogante.

— Eso quisieras Ryuuzaki —Dice él alejado de Sakuno por tres pasos. — Voy a clases.

— Aja… ¿Y? —Aun Sakuno no le veía sentido a su respuesta al "señor arrogante"

— Estoy en tu misma clase. —Dice lo obvio Ryoma menos para Sakuno, que luego se da cuenta que era cierto, pero como casi siempre Echizen faltaba a clases se le olvidaba. Ella se sonroja apenada, se le había olvidado por completo… ¡Que pena!

Decidió seguir caminando, así que decidió voltearse, pero en el momento en que fue a voltear se dio cuenta que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada a la gimnasia. Tardo unos minutos en decidir entrar mientras que sentía sobre su cuerpo la mirada gatuna color dorada de él.

— Aunque te sigo odiando… — Decía Sakuno un poco incomoda, no se atrevía mirar a la cara a Echizen y más de lo que ha pasado últimamente con él ¡menos! — Yo… pues… con lo… de Karin… bueno…—Empezaba a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban—_¡Vamos! Solo se lo dices y luego te metes a la clase y lo ignoras _ —Guardo silencio por un momento, tomo aire suficiente para decirle lo que le tenía que decir y entrar a la clase de gimnasia lo más rápido posible — ¡Echizen yo…! — En el momento que levanto su rostro hacia él, para mirarlo a sus ojos color dorados, sintió los labios de Ryoma sobre los suyos. Pero había algo raro en este beso, no era un beso obligado, prepotente o lujurioso…

_Era suave…_

Echizen nunca la había besado tan delicadamente, sintió como un escalofrío un tanto placentero pasaba por su espalda y como su corazón empezaba a palpitar un tanto acelerado de una forma que nunca pensó que podía reaccionar. Sakuno estaba totalmente en trance, siente como para su disgusto, cosa que la sorprende que Echizen separa sus labios de los de ella.

_¿Por que me siento así…?_

— De nada… Ryuuzaki. —Dice para luego abrir la puerta corrediza de la gimnasia y entrar, desapareciéndose entre los estudiantes.

_Este sentimiento…  
jamás lo sentí…_

_Yo…  
lo sigo odiando_

¿Verdad?

**Continuara…  
-**

**N/A**

Disculpen por haber tardado en actualizar, pero había problemas para subir el capitulo en el fic, lo tenía desde hace un mes el capi ñ.ñU.

Me han preguntado si Sakuno en realidad tiene un hermano, yo tan solo responderé que ni yo misma se esa respuesta, porque una de las razones porque yo me tardo en actualizar (Aparte de que estoy ocupada en el liceo) es porque el fic desde un principio no fue planeado, hasta más bien iba a ser un One-shot, pero no me fue posible porque luego al tiempo se me ocurrió que fuera largo. Así que lamentablemente continuaran con la duda hasta que aparezca o en un capitulo se hable más de ese personaje.

Si quieren saber más tendrán que comentar _**mucho**_para publicar el siguiente capitulo… Gracias por tener paciencia mis queridos lectores (^^U).

**¡Besos, abrazos y cuídense…!**

**Atte: Chibi Angel**

_¿Nos vemos?_


End file.
